Une autre porte s'ouvre
by Gilmei
Summary: La suite de Sakura Déjà vu. Il s'agit de la traduction d'une histoire de CeredwenFlame. Parrainée par Byakuya Kuchiki, Erisia Nakayama va devoir s'adapter à la Soul Society tout en essayant de comprendre le capitaine de la sixième division. La tâche n'est pas simple mais elle n'a pas l'habitude de se laisser abattre par les difficultés ! [ Byakuya-Oc ]
1. Chapter 1, Arrivée

**Ceci est la suite de l'histoire Sakura Déjà vu. **

**Il s'agit de la traduction de la fanfiction de CeredwenFlame.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame.**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Arrivée

La lumière éblouissante cacha bientôt à sa vue le monde qu'elle quittait et s 'effaça devant elle pour lui révéler celui dans lequel elle allait maintenant vivre. La Soul Society. Si vous lui aviez dit quelques mois plus tôt qu'elle allait finir dans un tel endroit, que ce lieu existait, elle vous aurait cru légèrement fou et aurait essayer d'éviter votre présence. Et voilà où elle en était. Tant de choses avaient eu lieu en seulement quelques mois.

Elle n'avait pas revêtu de kimono cette fois-ci mais un jeans, un T-shirt et des chaussures de sport. Elle paraissait telle qu'elle était réellement, une jeune fille du monde moderne. Elle n'avait pas encore son uniforme de l'Académie alors elle portait ce qu'elle avait. Cela lui valut évidemment pas mal de regards étonnés de ceux qui se trouvaient à côté de la porte Senkai lorsqu'elle en sortit.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne qu'elle aurait désiré voir en sortant de la porte Senkai. Mais il n'était pas là et elle commença à s'inquiéter. Cependant elle remarqua une couleur rouge familière et se dirigea vers elle. « Bonjour lieutenant Abarai-san. » Dit-elle.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Renji. Le Capitaine vous prie de l'excuser, il y avait une réunion d'urgence des capitaines. Il m'a envoyé à sa place. Vous pouvez venir à la sixième division et y rester jusqu'à son retour. » Dit-il simplement. Elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir été oubliée mais une réunion d'urgence n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Quelle est la raison d'une telle réunion ? » Demanda-t-elle tout en le suivant dans la direction des casernes.

« Il y a eu une attaque, un Arrancar. C'est un Hollow plus intelligent, plus méchant et plus fort. Il a attaqué des shinigamis en mission dans le monde réel. On dirait encore une autre tentative d'Aizen pour nous attirer chez lui ou pour pénétrer ici avec ses forces. Désolé de vous l'apprendre mais il y une guerre en ce moment, Nakayama-san, et nous sommes dedans jusqu'au cou. » Dit Renji en prenant la valise qu'elle trainait derrière elle.

« Des Hollows plus forts, intelligents et méchants ? » Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Elle pâlit en y pensant. Pourquoi avait-elle choisi de venir ici, déjà ? C'était bien sa chance coutumière qui faisait qu'elle se trouvait en plein milieu d'une guerre. Mais elle avait pris une décision et elle n'allait pas fuir à toute jambe à cause de ça. On lui avait parlé des traîtres, elle aurait dû se douter qu'il y avait bien plus que ça en jeu. Elle aurait dû poser plus de questions.

« Ho hé ! Tout va bien ? » Demanda Renji.

Elle cligna des yeux et reprit conscience de son entourage. « Oh, je suis désolée, j'étais juste en train de penser. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Bien, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire de vous, alors vous pouvez vous installer dans le bureau en attendant le retour du Capitaine. J'ai des papiers à finir mais si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, demandez moi. »

Elle hocha la tête « Merci Renji-san. » Dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

Il rigola. « Vous faites vraiment penser au Capitaine avec toutes vos formalités, vous savez. » Remarqua-t-il.

« Merci, je pense. » Répondit-elle en riant à son tour. Renji remarqua à quel point elle devenait mignonne quand elle souriait. Elle n'avait plus l'air perdu ou triste. Il haussa les épaules, puis s'installa à son bureau et se mit au travail.

Elle déposa ses affaires, les positionnant contre un mur, là où elles ne gêneraient personne. Elle faisait le moins de bruit possible, ne voulant pas déranger. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le service à thé et décida d'en préparer pour elle et pour le lieutenant de Byakuya. Une fois la préparation achevée, elle porta une tasse sur son bureau. Il leva les yeux, surpris.

« Merci. » La réponse était légèrement grognon. Il n'était pas ennuyé, c'est juste qu'il détestait vraiment s'occuper de la paperasse.

« Je pensais que vous apprécieriez une tasse de thé. Et cela n'avait pas de sens de vous déranger pour ça alors que je suis parfaitement capable d'en préparer moi-même. » Dit-elle en riant légèrement. Elle se servit également une tasse et prit place sur l'une des chaises devant le bureau de Byakuya. Cela n'aurait pas été correct de sa part de s'asseoir derrière le bureau. Renji remarqua qu'elle évitait de s'asseoir au bureau quand bien même Byakuya était absent. Cette fille était beaucoup plus respectueuse qu'un certain nombre de gens qu'il pourrait mentionner.

Elle attrapa l'un de ses sacs et en sortit son carnet de croquis et ses mines. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps Byakuya allait prendre pour revenir alors elle pouvait tout aussi bien trouver une occupation et dessiner aidait à faire passer le temps. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait bien prendre comme modèle et décida que le lieutenant de Byakuya ferait un sujet assez intéressant. Elle se demanda machinalement si elle arriverait à rendre comme il faut les tatouages.

Elle était assise là, s'appuyant contre le bureau de Byakuya, le carnet sur ses levait les yeux de temps à autre pour observer le sujet qu'elle avait choisi. Elle aurait dû lui demander la permission mais elle ne voyait pas de mal à le dessiner. Elle recréa sur le papier le coin du bureau qui était réservé à Renji et le représenta penché sur son travail. Elle essaya de retenir son rire lorsqu'il commença à marmonner dans sa barbe, énervé à cause d'un certain document.

Renji était très expressif, ce qui faisait de lui un sujet artistique particulièrement intéressant. Byakuya était bien plus subtil et les nuances du capitaine étaient beaucoup plus difficiles à saisir et encore plus à reproduire. Elle supposait que Renji s'était retrouvé à cette position parce qu'il était son total opposé. Elle se rappela la façon dont Byakuya l'avait décrit. Bien qu'il n'approuve pas toujours la vivacité de son lieutenant, il était fier de sa loyauté. Elle appréciait pouvoir avoir un aperçu du monde dans lequel Byakuya était plongé quotidiennement.

Elle était tellement concentrée sur son dessin qu'elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce. Byakuya fit taire Renji avant que celui-ci ne le salue. Il ne voulait pas interrompre la jeune femme qui semblait complètement absorbée par son œuvre. Il alla derrière son bureau et observa son croquis. Il était un peu surpris de la voir dessiner. Il savait qu'elle avait une âme d'artiste. Il possédait après tout l'une de ses œuvres dans son bureau privé. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à la voir dessiner en rentrant à la sixième division.

« Vous avez un véritable œil d'artiste, Nakayama-san. » dit-il très bas afin de ne pas trop la surprendre. Il avait attendu qu'elle lève son crayon afin d'éviter qu'elle ne ruine son œuvre sous le coup de la surprise. Il rit intérieurement lorsqu'elle sursauta. Elle n'avait pas du tout remarqué sa présence.

Renji observa l'interaction. Il n'avait pas posé de questions lorsque Byakuya avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de se taire. Il savait que c'était dans son intérêt de ne pas discuter les ordres. Mais son capitaine avait l'air presque... taquin. Surtout avec la façon dont il était resté silencieux et s'était déplacé derrière le bureau... juste pour parler tout haut et faire sursauter la jeune femme. Renji n'avait évidemment aucune idée à quel point son capitaine avait pu être malicieux et impétueux il y a longtemps.

« Bonjour Capitaine Kuchiki-san. Oh, hum, merci. » Répondit-elle, rougissant un peu sous le compliment. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être observée en train de dessiner.

« Qu'avez-vous dessiné, Nakayama-san ? » Demanda Renji, curieux. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait sorti ses crayons, trop absorbé par son propre travail.

Elle baissa les yeux. « Et bien, il n'y avait pas grand chose... à dessiner dans l'office. Je... je sais que j'aurais dû vous demander, Renji-san, mais... » Sa voix diminua alors qu'elle retournait le carnet. Puisqu'on le lui avait demandé, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle le cacherait. Les yeux de Renji s'écarquillèrent quand il découvrit qu'il lui avait servit de modèle.

Il se mit à rire. « Ne vous excusez pas. Je n'ai jamais été le modèle de qui que ce soit. Mais j'aurais préféré que vous ne m'ayez pas surpris en train de grogner à cause de la paperasse. »

Elle sourit. « Vous étiez si vivant et animé, quand bien même vous lisiez des documents... pardon. »

Il secoua ses épaules. « Tout va bien, Nakayama-san, cela ne me dérange vraiment pas. »

« Vous pouvez l'avoir si vous le voulez. Je veux dire, je l'ai terminé de toute façon. » Offrit-elle. « Considérez cela comme une excuse pour ne pas avoir demandé la permission d'abord. » Dit-elle en riant.

Il hocha la tête. « Cela me semble juste. Merci, Nakayama-san. »

« Appelez moi Erisia. » Dit-elle en souriant tout en lui tendant le dessin.

« Que diriez-vous de finir le document que vous étiez en train de lire, Renji, puis vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. » Suggéra Byakuya. Il était bientôt cinq heures de toute façon.

« Merci Capitaine. » Dit Renji alors qu'il finissait rapidement son travail, prenait le dessin et sortait du bureau avant qu'on ne puisse l'arrêter. Sa sortie pressée fit rire Erisia.

« On pourrait penser qu'il a peur que vous changiez d'avis. » Dit-elle, riant toujours.

« Habituellement nous restons jusqu'à ce que le travail soit achevé. Mais comme il vous a aimablement guidé jusqu'au bureau, j'ai pensé que ce serait juste de lui permettre de partir plus tôt. » Répondit simplement Byakuya. Erisia hocha la tête, c'était logique.

Il observa les documents qui restaient sur son bureau. « Après avoir fini ce petit tas, je vous montrerai où vous demeurerez jusqu'à votre entrée à l'Académie. ». Elle opina du chef et décida de se remettre à dessiner. Puisqu'elle avait dessiné Renji en train de travailler, elle ferait pareil avec lui.

* * *

**Avez-vous apprécié ?**

**Que pensez-vous de l'histoire ? De la traduction ?**

**Tout commentaire constructif est le bienvenue ! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2, Interaction

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Voici le chapitre deux. La cadence a bien ralenti depuis le début (Quand j'ai commencé, je publiais un chapitre par jour, mais c'était les vacances ! )**

**Je pense que je publierai un chapitre toutes les deux semaines maintenant, je ne peux pas faire plus.**

**J'ai trop de bouloooooooot ! snif, :'(**

**Enfin, bon, j'espère que je survivrai ! ;)**

**Merci beaucoup pour tous les commentaires, je n'en avais jamais eu autant pour un chapitre ! **

**Bon, 6 commentaires pour un chapitre, ça peut en faire marrer certains, car beaucoup d'histoires ont plus d'une vingtaine de messages pour un seul chapitre. Mais étant donné que la moyenne pour moi s'élève à un commentaire/chapitre, je suis vraiment sur mon petit nuage en ce moment ! **

**Alors merci beaucoup à Hiyoru et ses conseils, Eclipse1995, Akane, Byaku, Aria et Lise-axelle-900 et leurs encouragements, cela m'a fait énormément plaisir !**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir la suite de l'histoire.**

**Pour ceux qui sont moins familiers avec les termes japonais, voici une petite explication, vous allez en avoir besoin pour l'histoire :**

**Le kenseikan est l'ornement que Byakuya porte sur ses cheveux. Personnellement, je ne sais pas si ça a réellement existé dans l'histoire vestimentaire du Japon.**

**Le tekkou est une protection qui recouvre le dos de la main, cela peut aussi servir d'arme grâce à une partie très dure, en métal sur le dessus qui permet de blesser encore plus l'ennemi quand on frappe. Byakuya en porte une paire mais elle semble servir plus comme décoration et protection que comme arme. **

**Voilà, bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame.**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Interactions

Byakuya ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour terminer le reste de la paperasse. Erisia était à nouveau plongée dans son dessin. Cette fois-ci, ses mines avaient recréé le Capitaine au travail. Elle avait rapidement reproduit tous les détails des objets sur son bureau jusqu'au kenseikan qu'il portait. Ses yeux étaient acérés et elle dessinait depuis si longtemps qu'elle pouvait rapidement restituer les choses sur le papier quand elle le voulait.

Il resta assis un moment juste pour la regarder travailler. Son dos était tourné vers lui car elle préférait pouvoir s'appuyer sur son bureau. Cela lui permettait d'observer son dessin. Il ne pouvait empêcher un petit sentiment de surprise et d'émerveillement en remarquant le nombre de détails que son esprit avait capturé et la rapidité avec laquelle elle les recréait. Un tel talent pourrait être très utile si elle l'appliquait dans d'autres domaines.

« Je vois que vous avez décidé d'égaliser la situation. » Remarqua-t-il lorsqu'elle posa son crayon.

« Dessiner est ma seule option pour passer le temps en ce moment. Mais si vous préférez que je ne vous dessine pas, j'arrêterai. » Dit-elle en gardant ses yeux vers le bas. Il avait remarqué cette habitude qu'elle avait de baisser le regard. Elle se montrait le plus souvent réservée, presque timide, à part pour quelques rares moments. Cela l'intriguait.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Erisia-san. Si cela me dérangeait, je vous l'aurais fait savoir. » Répondit-il simplement. Elle était certaine qu'il l'aurait fait. Il y avait une atmosphère particulière autour de lui lorsqu'il était mécontent. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont elle souhaitait faire l'expérience. « Je sais que vous n'avez pas grand chose à faire jusqu'à ce que vous soyez installée et que nous ayons arrangé des rendez-vous avec des personnes susceptibles de vous entraîner. »

« Qui devrais-je rencontrer ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai réfléchi là-dessus. J'ai quelques lieutenants qui me viennent à l'esprit, pour commencer. Mais il se peut qu'ils soient très occupés et ne puissent vous aider. Cependant vous devriez tout de même les rencontrer. Si les lieutenants ne peuvent vous aider, j'ai considéré des alternatives. » Il s'arrêta et une esquisse de sourire se dessina sur son visage. Ses lèvres n'avaient pas bougé mais il y eu comme une étincelle de malice dans ses yeux durant un très bref instant. Et comme Erisia le regardait à ce moment là, elle l'aperçut. « Bien évidemment, je peux toujours ordonner au lieutenant Abarai de vous aider. Ce que je ferais de toute façon pour le domaine du combat. Il a fait partie un moment de la onzième division et est devenu assez doué quant à cet aspect. Cela lui fera une pause vis-à-vis de tous ces papiers. » Réfléchit-il.

« Qui d'autre avez-vous en tête. J'aimerais au moins connaître leur nom avant de les rencontrer. »

Il appréciait qu'elle soit curieuse et s'intéresse à ces gens. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle souhaite en connaître plus sur eux que simplement le fait qu'elle allait les rencontrer. « Pour vous familiariser avec le Kido, il y a le lieutenant Hinamori de la cinquième division. Mais leur division est actuellement sans capitaine, il est très possible qu'elle n'ait pas de temps à vous consacrer. Mais il me semble que vous pourriez bien vous entendre toutes les deux. Elle pourrait apprécier une pause dans son travail et plus d'interactions lui seraient bénéfiques. » Commença-t-il.

« Il y a également le lieutenant Kira de la troisième division. Malheureusement celle-ci se trouve également sans capitaine. Nous sommes dans une période difficile en ce moment, je suppose que la situation vous a été expliquée. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Oui. Urahara-san l'a mentionné ainsi que Renji-san. La Soul Society est en guerre avec des anciens membres des divisions de protection. »

Il opina. « Il y a bon nombre de gens que vous devriez rencontrer, qu'ils puissent vous entraîner ou non. Peut-être devriez-vous effectuer une ronde à travers les différentes divisions à un moment ou à un autre. Tessai-san avait mentionné que vous faisiez preuve de talent en Kido, c'est pourquoi j'ai pensé qu'il faudrait vous faire rencontrer certains membres du Gotei 13 qui sont doués dans ce domaine. Cette étude est obligatoire à l'Académie mais tous ne la maîtrisent pas. Le lieutenant Abarai peut l'utiliser mais les sorts lui explosent souvent en pleine figure. Ne pensez pas qu'il vous faut maîtriser tous les domaines qui vous seront enseignés à l'Académie. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Qui d'autre pourrait m'enseigner le Kido ? Je serai extrêmement reconnaissante si les lieutenants que vous avez mentionnés pouvaient s'en charger mais leur devoir est tout d'abord envers leurs divisions. Surtout s'ils en sont les dirigeants momentanés. Je ne veux pas déranger. » Dit-elle. Il sourit intérieurement. Elle pensait toujours aux autres avant de penser à elle. Cela lui rappelait Hisana et le souvenir bien que doux était également douloureux.

« Les membres de la treizième division ont une bonne connaissance dans tous les domaines mais semblent avoir une préférence pour le Kido. Si ma sœur n'est pas occupée par une mission dans le monde réel, peut-être pourra-t-elle vous aider. Il y a de nombreuses options possibles et nous avons du temps avant votre entrée à l'Académie. C'est une bonne chose que vous souhaitiez vous occupez et apprendre tout ce que vous pouvez mais ce n'est pas une obligation. » Lui rappela-t-il.

« Je ne supporterai pas de rester oisive tout ce temps. Un jour ou deux au maximum mais je me suis toujours arrangée pour avoir des choses à faire. Je prends des pauses de temps à autre bien sûr, le repos est nécessaire, mais l'oisiveté et moi ne faisons pas bon ménage. » Dit-elle en riant. « Comment est votre sœur ? »

« Rukia montre une très grande volonté mais également un bon cœur. Elle me rappelle par moment sa sœur que j'avais l'honneur d'appeler ma femme. Cependant Rukia a un esprit bien plus fougueux, un peu comme mon lieutenant. Ils ont grandi ensemble dans le Rukongai. » Expliqua-t-il. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il lui racontait autant de choses, cela sortait tout seul avant qu'il n'arrive à l'arrêter.

« Si je puis me permettre, qu'est-il arrivé à votre femme ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était marié. Il y avait un bon nombre de choses qu'elle ignorait. Peut-être aurait-elle dû questionner Yoruichi. Cette femme semblait toujours très contente de pouvoir révéler des informations sur Byakuya, mais ce qu'elle disait correspondait si peu à l'image qu'Erisia avait du capitaine qu'elle tendait à croire que Yoruichi s'amusait à l'induire en erreurs.

« Hisana a été forcée d'abandonner sa sœur. Après notre mariage, elle a essayé désespérément de retrouver Rukia. Mais sa santé était mauvaise et exténuer ainsi son corps a finit par diminuer son reiatsu. Elle s'est épuisée peu à peu jusqu'à ce que la maladie la rattrape. Sa dernière requête était que je retrouve Rukia et lui donne le foyer qu'Hisana n'avait pu lui offrir. » Répondit-il doucement, solennel.

C'était cette perte qu'elle avait sentie chez lui peu après l'avoir rencontré. Elle comprenait maintenant tout ce qu'elle pouvait signifier. Elle se leva et posa sa main sur celle de Byakuya. Elle ne pouvait pas la recouvrir complètement, de plus le tekkou faisait obstacle mais le sentiment y était. S'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui mais pas lui, elle l'aurait peut-être pris dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Mais elle sentait qu'un plus grand contact ne serait pas permis ni bienvenu. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire si ce n'est faire passer par son regard sa compassion, la compréhension de sa douleur avec ce petit geste de sympathie.

On peut parler de sujets profonds, émotionnels, dans le silence, avec simplement le regard. Il savait qu'Erisia avait perdu sa mère avec laquelle elle avait été très proche. Bien qu'il s'agisse d'un amour différent, elle avait aimé sa mère peut-être autant qu'il avait aimé Hisana. C'est pourquoi il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle ne pouvait exprimer que par sa main posée sur la sienne, la compréhension dans son regard, simples gestes pleins de gentillesse et de chaleur. Et pour montrer qu'il avait entendu son message, il hocha simplement la tête.

Elle lui offrit un léger sourire avant de retirer sa main. Il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant le courant d'air froid dans la pièce, mais avec l'absence de la main d'Erisia sur la sienne, l'air semblait presque glacial autour de ses doigts. Erisia était une fois de plus perplexe face à cet homme. Le capitaine noble et froid était bien plus... Oh, elle s'en doutait depuis qu'elle avait eu ces interactions avec lui dans le monde réel, mais voir un instant ce qu'il y avait derrière le masque... montrait tellement plus que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Il avait profondément aimé et perdu tellement. Et une part d'elle voulait guérir cette blessure. Malgré la façade impassible du capitaine, il y avait ici et là des indices sur l'homme derrière le masque, comme le fait qu'il ait cherché et emmené chez lui la sœur de sa femme. Mais malgré cela elle se doutait que bien peu de personnes remarquaient ce qu'il cachait soigneusement.

« Nous devrions poursuivre notre conversation ailleurs. Je pense que nous avons passé assez de temps dans ce bureau pour aujourd'hui. » Dit-il en se levant. « Nous allons vous installez chez vous, ou du moins ce qui sera votre maison jusqu'à votre entrée à l'Académie. » Il passa devant son bureau et lui lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à se lever.

Elle prit la main offerte et se leva pour rassembler ses affaires, posées sur le côté. Il lui laissa la valise à roulette mais pris l'autre bagage qui était plus volumineux. Il garda un pas assez lent pour qu'elle puisse le suivre sans problème. Il ne savait pas quels progrès elle avait fait en shunpo mais il y avait peu de chance qu'elle soit habituée à utiliser ce pas en portant quelque chose. De plus, le temps était agréable. Pourquoi ne pas apprécier la balade ?

* * *

**Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup la dernière partie. **

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Votre avis m'intéresse toujours !**

**A la prochaine fois !**


	3. Chapter 3, Dépassée

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vaiment désolée pour le retard. Ma relectrice et moi-même étions toutes les deux surbookées et la traduction aussi bien que la correction ont trainé en longueur.**

**Voici enfin la suite ! et j'essaye de me dépêcher pour le chapitre suivant !**

**Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires qui me font toujours très plaisir et m'encouragent à continuer.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et Erisia-Nakayama à CeredwenFlame.**

* * *

Chapitre trois

Dépassée

Ce n'est qu'après s'être bien éloigné des divisions et approché de sa propriété familiale qu'Erisia commença à se demander où ils pouvaient bien aller. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais le paysage avait complètement changé et elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de tout ce qu'ils avaient dépassé. Elle s'inquiétait, ne sachant pas si elle arriverait à retrouver son chemin, peut-être aurait-elle dû laisser derrière elle une piste de miettes de pains ? L'idée la fit rire intérieurement. « Sommes-nous encore loin ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il se contenta de s'arrêter juste le temps de montrer l'immense propriété qui appartenait aux Kuchiki depuis des temps immémoriaux. Elle était située sur une zone légèrement surélevée, pas assez haute pour que l'on puisse parler de collines mais suffisante pour que l'on remarque encore plus le manoir. Erisia stoppa net, clignant des yeux sous le choc et sidérée par la taille des lieux. Elle savait qu'il était un noble mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment considéré toutes les implications.

En effet, elle l'avait rencontré le plus souvent dans le monde des vivants. Et bien qu'elle l'ait vu dans son uniforme de shinigami, dans le contexte du monde moderne le puzzle n'avait pas été bien assemblé. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant précis que les pièces se mirent en place et qu'elle vit l'image complète. Elle ne pouvait même pas jauger de la taille de la propriété depuis sa position. C'était extraordinaire. Peut-être aurait-elle dû y réfléchir à deux fois. Ce n'était pas pour l'offenser mais là, ça devenait trop, non ?

Byakuya avait continué à s'avancer de quelques pas avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne le suivait plus. Les roulettes de sa valise avaient cessé leur bruit. Il se retourna pour voir ce qui l'avait stoppée. « Est-ce-que tout va bien, Erisia-san ? » Demanda-t-il. Il l'observa et se rendit compte qu'elle était en état de choc. S'il y réfléchissait un peu, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle subisse quelque chose comme un choc des cultures en ce moment. Elle quittait un petit appartement moderne pour se rendre compte qu'elle allait séjourner dans une immense propriété au style plus... traditionnel.

Elle ne bougeait pas, ne le regardait pas. Ce n'est qu'après quelques battements de cœur, nécessaires pour digérer suffisamment la chose, qu'elle fut capable de parler. « Vous... vivez... ici ? » avec de l'ébahissement dans la voix. Elle essayait encore de traiter l'information. Peut-être qu'avec les derniers événements, sa capacité de compréhension et d'adaptation s'était finalement brisée. Ou peut-être que son cerveau avait simplement arrêté de fonctionner et qu'il avait besoin de redémarrer. Aller savoir !

« Oui, et jusqu'à ce que vous entriez à l'Académie, ceci sera également votre demeure. » Répondit-il simplement. Son ton ne laissait rien paraître de l'amusement qu'il ressentait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu quelqu'un aussi absorbé par quelque chose de si peu important. Et son émerveillement, son étonnement étaient assez amusants. Erisia bataillait encore pour intégrer le fait qu'elle allait vivre ici.

Elle eut soudainement l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. Elle regarda distraitement son jean, son Tee-shirt, ses chaussures de tennis et sa valise à roulettes. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être à sa place près d'une telle chose, encore moins s'il s'agissait de vivre dedans. Elle avait seulement deux kimonos et elle ne pouvait pas les porter constamment. Elle sentait qu'elle devrait être habillée plus convenablement pour une telle place. Byakuya continua de l'observer un moment et prit en compte tous les détails. Il traversa enfin la petite distance qui les séparait et posa une main sur son épaule dans l'espoir de la faire sortir de la transe dans laquelle elle était immergée.

« Venez, Erisia-san, vous pourrez prendre tout le temps que vous souhaitez pour digérer cela une fois à l'intérieur. » La pressa-t-il doucement, et s'il y avait un très léger amusement dans sa voix, et bien, personne n'était là pour l'entendre, donc cela n'avait pas d'importance, non ? Erisia se tourna vers lui, toujours dans la transe dans laquelle le paysage et la situation l'avaient plongée. Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Byakuya et elle hocha la tête avant de baisser de nouveau le regard vers le sol et de le suivre docilement.

Il secoua presque la tête, après tout, elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Peut-être ne pouvait-il pas comprendre cela car il avait vécu ici toute sa vie. Il ne connaissait pas sa vie d'avant et cela lui importait peu. Cela avait dû se passer il y a si longtemps que le monde d'alors ne devait plus rien avoir en commun avec celui d'aujourd'hui.

Les serviteurs présents le saluèrent comme d'habitude et il leur répondit en inclinant la tête. Il leur présenta Erisia bien qu'ils aient déjà été informés de son séjour ici. Une femme quelque peu âgée s'approcha et s'inclina poliment devant eux. « Erisia-san, je vous présente Yuriko. Elle sera à votre disposition si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide. La propriété est très grande et elle vous servira de guide jusqu'à ce que vous soyez plus familière avec les lieux. » Expliqua-t-il. C'était une façon délicate de lui dire que cette femme serait sa servante personnelle. Après sa réaction à la simple vue du manoir Kuchiki, il jugeait plus raisonnable de ne pas exprimer cela d'une façon plus directe.

Erisia sourit et la salua poliment en retour. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Yuriko. Merci. J'espère ne pas me perdre si désespérément que j'aurais besoin d'être sauvée. » Dit-elle en riant légèrement. Comparée à certains parents de Byakuya, Erisia était une bouffée d'air frais. Et comme elle n'avait jamais eu de serviteurs, elle traitait cette femme comme elle traiterait n'importe qui d'autre. Byakuya continua sa marche et la conduisit le long du couloir jusqu'à la chambre qui serait la sienne pour la durée de son séjour.

« Voici votre chambre. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à en informer Yuriko. Elle s'assurera que vous ayez tout ce dont vous avez besoin. » Dit-il simplement. Erisia hocha la tête et installa sa petite valise roulante dans la pièce qui était très agréable. Vous auriez pu caser la moitié de son appartement rien que dans cette chambre.

« Par cette porte, vous avez accès à votre propre salle de bain. » L'informa-t-il. Sa chambre avait une salle de bain privée ? Elle cligna des yeux. Cet endroit était vraiment très agréable, trop agréable, mieux que n'importe quel endroit où elle avait déjà mis le pied. Calme-toi Erisia, pique une crise plus tard. Pour l'instant, essaye d'apprendre tout ce que tu peux sur ce manoir. Elle força son esprit dépassé par les événements à se concentrer juste au moment où Byakuya se remettait à marcher. Il lui indiqua différentes pièces qui pourraient lui être utiles ainsi que la direction dans laquelle se trouvaient ses propres appartements privés.

Il lui montra la bibliothèque et la chambre de sa sœur. Il s'arrêta un instant à son bureau dont la porte était ouverte car un serviteur venait de nettoyer le sol et il avait besoin de sécher. Ceci lui permit de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle fut un peu surprise de voir le panneau qu'elle avait peint suspendu au mur derrière son bureau. Il continua la visite jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fait un tour général des lieux. « Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide pour trouver un endroit et que je ne suis pas présent, Yuriko est là pour vous assister. »

« Il y a tant de choses à retenir. Avez-vous une carte ? » Demanda-t-elle en riant. Elle essayait de cacher à quel point elle était dépassée par les événements en plaisantant sur la situation. Mais il sembla comprendre ce qu'elle pensait réellement et ses yeux s'adoucirent très légèrement.

« Vous vous habituerez au manoir plus vite que vous ne pensez. » Dit-il avec un léger sourire perceptible dans sa voix. Il avait après tout été témoin de son impressionnante capacité d'adaptation. N'était-elle pas là de son plein gré ? Elle se contenta d'opiner. Un des serviteurs les informa que le dîner était prêt et il la conduisit à la salle à manger.

« Je ne sais pas comment je pourrai un jour vous remercier pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi. » Dit-elle doucement, le regard à nouveau baissé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose dans cette maison la faisait se sentir pataude et disgracieuse. Ses vêtements modernes semblaient vulgaires comparés à l'atmosphère traditionnelle et magnifiquement élégante du manoir.

« Erisia-san, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, tout ce qu'il vous suffit de faire est de réussir à l'Académie et de devenir le shinigami que vous deviez être. » Lui rappela-t-il. C'était plus facile de répondre cela que toute la myriade d'autres choses qui pouvaient danser dans les recoins de son esprit. Il ne pouvait se permettre de telles pensées et les refusait catégoriquement. Elle hocha la tête et se concentra sur le dîner. La nourriture était bien meilleure que ce qu'elle avait mangé ces dernières années.

« C'est excellent. » Commenta-t-elle. « Je n'ai plus eu de tels repas depuis la mort de ma mère. » Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de dire cela. Elle voulait éviter ces sujets doux-amers. Mais cela semblait sortir sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler. Elle était bien moins douée que Byakuya pour garder ses pensées dans un coin de sa tête.

« Avez-vous des plats préférés ou des aliments que vous ne pouvez consommer ? » Demanda-t-il. Puisqu'elle allait rester ici un moment, ils auraient besoin de ce genre d'information.

Elle secoua la tête. « Je n'ai jamais été difficile quant à la nourriture et je n'ai pas d'allergies à ce que je sache. » Répondit-elle. Elle ne détestait aucun plat. Bien sûr, elle en préférait certains à d'autres mais elle n'allait pas faire sa difficile, elle voulait gêner le moins possible. Elle sentait qu'elle dérangeait assez comme cela.

« Voulez-vous être réveillée à la même heure que moi ou préférez-vous un jour pour vous reposer ? Si vous souhaitez m'accompagner à la sixième division demain, je peux essayer d'arranger des entrevues pour vous, si vous le voulez. Si cependant vous préférez avoir quelques jours pour vous installer et vous familiariser à l'environnement, personne ne vous le reprocherait. »

Elle réfléchit à sa question. « Je me sentirai plus à l'aise avec des choses à faire. Mais je ne veux pas vous être importune ou gêner votre travail. Vous m'avez déjà tellement aidé... » Sa voix s'atténua. Il soupira intérieurement. Une telle attitude ne l'aurait pas embêté normalement, mais cela n'allait pas avec elle, d'une certaine manière. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cela le dérangeait. Malheureusement, il ne s'y connaissait pas assez dans ce genre de problèmes pour pouvoir y répondre.

« Cela ne me dérange aucunement. Si vous voulez commencez tout de suite, je m'assurerai que Yuriko vous réveille. Un avertissement cependant, je me lève très tôt. »

Elle rit à cela. « Je me réveille peu de temps après le soleil généralement. C'est une habitude que j'ai prise toute petite, depuis que je me suis réveillée tôt par hasard un matin et que j'ai vu ma mère observer le lever du soleil. C'est une façon de la rejoindre. Chaque matin, ma mère et moi continuons d'observer le soleil. Même si je ne suis pas là aussi tôt que la brume grise qui précède l'aurore. » Dit-elle en riant.

Une fois encore, il admira à quel point elle était ouverte et franche. Il savait que ça devait être assez douloureux pour elle. Mais qu'elle perpétue l'habitude même après la mort de sa mère... Il se força à arrêter de penser à cela avant que ses propres souvenirs ne réapparaissent à la surface. « Au moins, vous n'aurez pas de problème pour vous adapter aux horaires de l'Académie. » Commenta-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. « Je me démarque du paysage ici, non ? Je veux dire... tout le monde est habillé de la même manière et moi, … me voilà, habillée comme si j'étais encore à Karakura. » Commença-t-elle. Elle essayait de faire face à un monde complètement étranger et, si elle pouvait se fondre dans la masse, ne serait-ce que visuellement parlant, peut-être ne se sentirait-elle pas aussi étrangère.

« Cela vous embarrasse-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ressentait cela. De nombreuses personnes étaient au courant de sa situation. Personne ne la mépriserait pour cela. Cependant, il pensa que s'il devait se promener dans la Soul Society avec ce que portait son Gigai, cela pourrait le déranger. Une fois encore, il réalisa à quel point ce devait être un choc culturel pour elle.

« C'est juste que je ne me sens pas à ma place. Je n'aurais pas mon uniforme pour l'Académie pour un temps encore et je ne devrais pas le porter de toute façon, tant que je n'y suis pas entrée. » Expliqua-t-elle. « Cela pourrait m'aider à m'adapter plus facilement, ou au moins plus rapidement. J'ai déjà porté des kimonos et autres costumes auparavant, les porter n'est pas un problème, quoique je n'ai encore jamais revêtu quelque chose approchant l'uniforme des divisions. » Dit-elle avec un petit soupir.

« J'en parlerai à ma sœur. Elle ne verra aucun inconvénient à vous prêter un shihakusho ou deux le temps de vous procurer vos affaires. »

« Personne ne m'en voudra de le porter ? Je ne suis pas encore un shinigami, je ne veux pas mécontenter qui que ce soit. »

« Personne ne vous en voudra. Et vous pouvez porter autre chose qu'un shihakusho et qui vous fera moins remarquer que votre jean et votre tee-shirt. »

« Très bien. Je ne veux simplement pas déranger qui que ce soit en m'habillant comme ce que je ne suis pas encore. »

« Tout ira bien, Erisia-san. »

« Je l'espère. » Répondit-elle doucement.

« Je vais envoyer un message à ma sœur. Essayer d'être plus à l'aise ici, Erisia-san. » Dit-il en se levant et en s'inclinant légèrement devant elle avant de se rendre à son bureau.

Alors qu'il partait, elle se mit à penser qu'elle pourrait bien ne jamais s'habituer et être à l'aise dans un tel endroit.


	4. Chapter 4, Matin

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Non, ce n'est pas la fin du monde.**

**Non, je ne suis pas possédée par je ne sais quel esprit.**

**Non, je n'ai pas été prise non plus d'une crise soudaine de folie.**

**Oui, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre ! Applaudissez-moi, et mon enthousiasme ? Mes acclamations ?**

**Viva Don Sal...**

**Hem ! je vais m'arrêtez là.**

**Je me suis dépêchée d'envoyer ce chapitre avant le début de mes partiels qui commencent demain.**

**Du coup, vous ne me reverrez sans doute pas avant Noël.**

**Soyez patients avec moi, par pitié ! Et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyez plein de commentaires ! Je réponds toujours et cela m'encourage vraiment à continuer!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame, et je commence à en avoir marre à toujours répéter la même chose, du coup si vous avez des idées pour des disclaimers marrants, je suis prenante !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Matin

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement. Erisia essayait encore de s'habituer au changement, ce qui s'avérait plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle se résigna finalement et alla prendre un bain avant de se coucher et essayer de dormir. C'était toujours un peu étrange d'essayer de s'endormir dans un endroit inconnu, au moins la première nuit. Elle ne sut pas à quelle heure elle arriva enfin à sombrer dans le sommeil.

Le jour se leva et Yuriko déposa un des shihakushos de Rukia pendant qu'Erisia utilisait sa salle de bain privée. Lorsqu'elle en sortit et vit le shihakusho, elle tenta de comprendre comment l'enfiler. En observant les différents éléments, elle remarqua également qu'il n'y avait rien qui ressemblait ne serait-ce qu'un peu à des sous-vêtements normaux. Heureusement qu'elle avait pensé à en apporter avec elle. Ce serait déjà assez difficile de s'adapter à ce monde, elle n'avait pas besoin de se sentir à moitié nue pour couronner le tout.

Yuriko toqua et demanda si elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle était à moitié habillée mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée si elle s'y était bien prise ou non. Un kimono, ça aurait été une autre histoire, elle en avait l'habitude. Mais ça, c'était une autre paire de manches. Elle la laissa entrer dans la pièce et Yuriko arrangea rapidement ses vêtements et l'aida pour le reste jusqu'à ce que la dernière partie du shihakusho soit enfin positionnée correctement.

« Il me faudra du temps pour m'habituer à ça. » Dit Erisia avec un petit soupir.

« Vous apprendrez vite, Erisia-san. Byakuya-sama m'a suffisamment expliqué la situation pour que je puisse vous aider de mon mieux. Je ne peux qu'imaginer combien cela doit être difficile pour vous. Vous vous êtes bien débrouillée, si l'on considère que c'est votre première confrontation avec de tels habits. » Dit Yuriko. Elle avait essayé de lui parler de manière plus formelle mais Erisia s'y était opposée, elle laissa cependant l'usage du terme honorifique passer. Yuriko en savait assez sur elle toutefois pour comprendre qu'Erisia n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on la traite plus formellement que ça.

Erisia était toujours polie, mais le type de formalité que l'on employait avec les nobles était trop pour elle. Cela aussi lui demanderait du temps. Elle aurait dû se préparer mentalement à la domesticité du manoir et la façon dont ils s'adresseraient à elle mais il y avait tellement de choses auxquelles réfléchir en ce moment qu'elle n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. Elle était presque impatiente de sortir et d'accomplir n'importe quel travail du moment que cela lui occuperait l'esprit. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'essayer d'engranger toutes ces nouvelles choses. Elle préférait éviter un mal de tête pour sa première journée dans la Soul Society.

Elle se demanda si elle devait ou non porter les tabis. Bien qu'elle en ait déjà porté, elle n'était pas confortable avec et préférerait garder les pieds nus. Elle avait toujours considéré que sandales et chaussettes formaient une combinaison étrange. Elle avait pensé un instant mettre ses baskets, et tant pis pour les chaussures traditionnelles. Mais si cela faisait partie de l'uniforme, mieux valait s'y habituer le plus tôt possible. Elle essaierait au moins les sandales.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, Yuriko la guida jusqu'à la salle à manger. Byakuya était bien entendu déjà là et il lisait un rapport tout en buvant son thé. Il avait attendu l'arrivée d'Erisia pour entamer le petit déjeuner. Il pensait qu'elle aurait mis plus de temps à se préparer, étant donné qu'elle n'avait sans doute jamais porté un shihakusho auparavant. Yuriko avait dû l'aider pour qu'elle arrive aussi rapidement. Il l'observa alors qu'elle s'asseyait. L'uniforme de Rukia n'était pas tout-à-fait de la bonne taille pour Erisia, mais Yuriko s'était débrouillée pour l'ajuster correctement malgré cela.

« Avez-vous bien dormi ? » Demanda-t-il.

Erisia hocha la tête. « Bien mieux que ce je prévoyais. J'ai habituellement du mal à dormir dans un lieu que je ne connais pas encore. » Répondit-elle. « Pourriez-vous remercier votre sœur de ma part, la prochaine fois que vous la verrez ? »

« Je ferai même mieux. Je l'appellerai tout à l'heure et vous pourrez la remercier par vous même. Mais il vaut mieux vous prévenir. Rukia est extrêmement curieuse à votre sujet. »

Ils bavardèrent tranquillement durant le repas. Byakuya n'avait pas l'habitude de tenir des conversations légères mais rester assis dans un silence de mort avec quelqu'un en face de vous était assez étrange, même pour lui et il ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point cela la rendrait inconfortable. Bien qu'elle ait écarté les questions sur l'embarras qu'elle pouvait ressentir dans ce nouveau monde, il se demandait si elle s'était vraiment remise du choc. Elle n'était ici que depuis un jour et comme cela ne la mettait pas en danger imminent, il préféra laisser tomber ce sujet. Avec les femmes, quelle que soit la situation ou la femme, il valait mieux choisir ses batailles très sagement. C'était un conseil que son grand père lui avait donné il y a longtemps. Si seulement il pouvait le mettre en pratique en ce qui concernait Yoruichi... mais ce maudit chat démon était une autre paire de manche. Au moins, le démon était dans le monde réel et ne pouvait pas l'embêter ici et maintenant.

«J'enverrai un message au lieutenant Hinamori pour voir si elle peut vous consacrer un peu de temps pour un entretien. Si elle le peut, je chargerai alors quelqu'un de vous escorter jusqu'aux quartiers de la cinquième division. Si la rencontre ne dure pas trop longtemps et en fonction du résultat, nous pourrons peut-être en organiser un autre. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Merci encore pour toute votre aide. »

« Qu'est-ce-qui vous tracasse ? » Demanda-t-il. Elle n'était vraiment pas douée pour cacher ses émotions et même si elle l'était, son reiatsu l'aurait trahi.

« Je... c'est... » Elle s'arrêta et secoua la tête. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il l'interroge là-dessus. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. « Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je suis une ingrate, car je ne le suis pas. Je suppose que... je n'ai juste pas l'habitude que quelqu'un souhaite m'aider. Après la mort de ma mère, j'étais complètement seule au monde. Les quelques connaissances que j'avais restaient de simples connaissances. Des gens avec lesquels je travaillais à l'université, rien de plus. Mais vous avez tant fait pour moi, et... c'est juste.. je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je veux dire... je ne suis pas une noble, je... » Les mots lui manquèrent et elle se contenta de regarder la table en secouant sa tête.

Il aurait préféré affronter un course de shunpo avec Yoruichi que de s'avancer dans le sujet qui était dangereusement sur le point d'être abordé. Cependant, le trouble de la jeune femme devant lui émettait de telles vagues de reiatsu qu'il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Il y avait également la façon dont elle s'était tu avec l'impression certaine d'un « je ne le mérite pas » qui transparaissait dans ce silence gênant. Bien qu'elle se soit toujours adaptée aux situations avec une grande rapidité. Il semblait qu'elle venait d'atteindre sa limite. Ou alors simplement, son talent pour cacher tout ce qui la troublait s'était enfin épuisé.

Comment répondre à cela de la meilleure manière possible ? Il resta silencieux assez longtemps pour penser sérieusement au problème sans toutefois la faire attendre si longtemps que ses inquiétudes grandiraient encore plus. Il trouva finalement une réponse acceptable. « Erisia-san, il n'est pas question d'être noble ou non. Ne vous inquiétez pas là-dessus, s'il vous plaît. Vous allez devenir un shinigami. Vous apprendrez peu à peu que nous essayons de nous aider entre nous. C'est une courtoisie entre shinigamis. Dans le Seireitei, la noblesse importe peu, ce qui importe le plus est d'avoir juré de protéger les mêmes choses. » Expliqua-t-il.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas que cela mais il n'osait pas aborder de tels sujets. Cela serait complètement inapproprié. Mais par moment, alors qu'il la regardait, le symbole de l'Impératrice passait devant ses yeux comme dans les rêves qui avaient précédés leur rencontre. Et à d'autres moments, quelque chose dans ses actions ou ses paroles faisait remonter à la surface des souvenirs d'Hisana. Il ne pouvait réfléchir à cela pour le moment. Il devait les repousser loin de lui. Il était un noble. Il n'y avait pas de place pour des sentiments quels qu'ils soient. Il avait appris à la dure cette leçon. Quelqu'un aurait pu lui souffler qu'il avait déjà commencé à ignorer cela si l'on prenait en compte la jeune femme assise en face de lui.

Elle écouta ce qu'il disait et acquiesça à ses mots. Bien que le poids de telles pensées sur ses épaules n'ait pas tout-à-fait disparu, il avait été considérablement allégé. Pour l'instant, cela suffirait. Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé et desservi, Byakuya se leva. « Nous devrions nous mettre en route, Erisia-san. ». Elle se leva elle aussi.

« Jusqu'où êtes-vous allée dans vos leçons de shunpo avec Yoruichi-san ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle cligna des yeux. « Je peux me débrouiller. Je ne suis pas très douée mais au moins je ne tombe plus face la première par terre, si cela peut aider. » Dit-elle avec un petit rire, presque nerveux.

« Je n'irai pas trop vite mais essayons de voir ce que cela donne. Vous devriez vous habitué à voyager de cette manière. Cela s'avérera utile dans le future. » Expliqua-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et ils partirent. Il découvrit qu'elle n'était pas aussi lente qu'elle le lui avait fait croire. Bien qu'il répugne à l'admettre, Yoruichi était un excellent professeur, au moins en ce qui concernait le shunpo. Cela leur prit moitié moins de temps pour rejoindre les quartiers de la sixième division que s'ils avaient marché. Erisia était essoufflée mais à part cela elle avait l'air en forme.

« Vous vous habituerez à l'effort en apprenant au fur-et-à-mesure à régler votre rythme et à construire votre endurance. Asseyez-vous et détendez-vous, mieux vaut éviter de vous surmener. » l'encouragea-t-il. Elle se laissa tomber sur l'un des sièges devant son bureau.

Il invoqua un papillon des Enfers pour transmettre un message à Hinamori. Erisia observa le papillon noir. Il y avait de la confusion dans son regard mais aussi ce que Byakuya pensait être un certain intérêt artistique. « Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Un papillon des Enfers. Nous les utilisons pour passer des messages entre capitaines et lieutenants. » Expliqua-t-il brièvement alors que le papillon s'envolait hors de la pièce.

« Maintenant, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre la réponse du lieutenant Hinamori. »

Elle hocha la tête puis fut distraite lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'un Renji en mauvais état entra. « Quelque chose ne va pas, Renji-san ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Des yeux troubles se tournèrent vers elle. « Nuit fatigante. » Dit-il simplement.

Byakuya haussa un sourcil en entendant cela. « Le lieutenant Matsumoto vous a encore traîné à l'une de ces réunions hebdomadaires si je comprends bien ? »

Renji baissa la tête. « Oui. » marmonna-t-il alors qu'il s'asseyait à son bureau. « J'ai l'impression d'avoir Yachiru en train de bondir dans ma tête. » Soupira-t-il.

« Peut-être n'auriez-vous pas dû boire autant dans ce cas ? » Suggéra Byakuya, son ton relativement indifférent si ce n'est avec une touche de réprobation.

Erisia commençait à comprendre. Elle était toujours mal à l'aise dès que l'on parlait de consommation d'alcool. Elle aurait aimé avoir son carnet de croquis avec elle, quelque chose dans laquelle elle aurait pu s'absorber au moins pour un moment. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ça et que cela fasse remonter des peurs passées. Renji semblait assez gentil. Elle ne voulait pas penser mal de lui, mais l'alcool... Elle frissonna intérieurement.

Un papillon noir passa par la fenêtre ouverte et rejoignit Byakuya. Il ouvrit sa main pour lui permettre de se poser dessus. « Hinamori peut vous rencontrer dans une demi-heure. » Annonça-t-il. Il regarda son lieutenant. Celui-ci serait incapable de travailler dans un tel état.

« Lieutenant, assurez-vous qu'Erisia-san parvienne jusqu'à la cinquième division sans se perdre ou s'aventurer dans des lieux qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter. Vous pouvez passer par la quatrième division en chemin et prendre un des remèdes du capitaine Unohana. Peut-être pourrez-vous alors vous mettre au travail. »

« Oui, Capitaine. » Répondit simplement Renji. Erisia n'était pas très rassurée à la pensée que Renji allait l'escorter. Mais elle devrait faire face à ses problèmes tôt ou tard, alors autant s'en débrouiller dès à présent, non ? Une question demeurait, qu'allait-elle faire en attendant l'heure de partir ?


	5. Chapter 5, Rencontre avec Momo

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre (encore une fois) si longtemps.**

**J'ai éré malade comme un chien pendant un mois. **

**Mais bon, c'est passé, les partiels aussi et j'ai juste quelques petits concours par ci par là.**

**J'essaierai donc de poster plus régulièrement.**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que le vocabulaire et les expressions soient au niveau du personnage qui parle. **

**Dites moi si j'ai bien réussi pour Renji puisqu'il parle beaucoup dans ce chapitre et n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame. Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice, sinon, ça avancerait un peu plus vite ! ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Rencontre avec Momo

Il fut bientôt temps de partir pour la cinquième division. Renji avait remarqué qu'Erisia semblait nerveuse. Elle ne s'était toujours pas détendu après être sorti de la sixième division. « Y-a-t-il un problème, Erisia-san ? » Demanda-t-il. Elle baissa la tête. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de problème, mais elle n'était pas rassurée par l'idée que Renji s'était saoulé. Cela lui rappelait son père et la façon dont elle avait reçu la majorité de ses cicatrices. Sa réaction montra à Renji que quelque chose n'allait pas.

«Est-ce que j'aurais fait quelque chose qui vous a dérangée ? »

Erisia soupira. « Non, pas vraiment. C'est... C'est probablement stupide. » Répondit-elle à voix basse.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? »

« Mon père changeait complètement lorsqu'il était sous l'influence de l'alcool. Sobre, c'était un homme d'affaire banal, pas chaleureux mais il n'était pas un père horrible... quand il était sobre. » Elle se tut un instant. « Ivre, c'était une autre histoire Je porte encore des cicatrices de ce temps là même s'il est mort alors que j'avais une dizaine d'année. » Elle expliqua cela d'une voix à peine perceptible, d'un ton presque monocorde.

Bien que ce ne soit pas de sa faute, Renji se sentit coupable. Elle avait une excellente raison de se méfier des personnes qui s'enivraient, et il n'avait certainement pas fait bonne impression ce matin. Il ne pouvait rien y changer à présent mais peut-être pouvait-il essayer de modérer ses appréhensions. Lui montrer que tout le monde n'était pas comme son père.

« Je suis désolé que vous ayez eu à subir un truc pareil. » Dit-il d'un ton rauque mais bas – Typique de Renji. Elle hocha la tête. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la quatrième division pour qu'il puisse prendre un remède contre sa gueule de bois. Il en sortit avec la fiole dans ses mains et une expression très amusante sur le visage.

« Mon Dieu, ce truc est écœurant. » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Erisia ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant sa tête.

« On n'est pas comme ça, vous savez. » Remarqua-t-il.

« Hein ? » Erisia ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Aucun de nous, même pas Ikkaku et pourtant il adore se battre autant que n'importe qui à la onzième division. Mais aucun de nous ne battrait une femme même complètement ivre. Les seules femmes que nous battons, ce sont ces damnés Arrancars. »

Elle le regarda, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

« Une bonne chose que ce bâtard ne soit plus là par contre... » Sa voix diminua.

Elle supposa qu'il parlait de son père. « Pourquoi cela ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« S'il était encore dans le coin, je connais quelques gars qui ne se seraient pas dérangés pour lui donner une leçon, du genre bien douloureuse. On n'apprécie pas vraiment les pauvres cons abusifs. Évidemment, on a aussi des enfoirés dans le coin, comme dans le monde des vivants. Mais je crois qu'on peut dire qu'aucun des officiers du Gotei 13 se conduirait de cette manière ou permettrait à d'autres de le faire. »

Erisia ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Renji pouvait avoir des manières un peu brutales et grossières mais il était profondément gentil. Il croyait fermement ce qu'il venait de dire et cela rassura Erisia. « Merci, Renji-san. »

« Allez, allons voir Momo. » Dit-il avec ce sourire de travers qui lui était particulier. Erisia opina du chef et le suivit. Elle n'était plus aussi nerveuse qu'avant. Ils arrivèrent bientôt aux baraquements de la cinquième division. Renji regarda le shinigami qui était de garde à la porte. « Momo nous attend. » Dit-il simplement.

Il conduisit Eri à travers les bureaux et toqua avant d'ouvrir une porte. « Salut Momo. » Lança-t-il en entrant.

« Bonjour, Lieutenant Abarai. » répondit une voix très douce.

Renji roula les yeux. « Combien de fois dois-je te l'dire, Momo. C'est juste Renji. On était dans la même promo, bon sang ! Pas besoin des formalité. » Il la gronda en riant. Il faisait attention et alourdissait ses plaisanteries un peu plus que normal. Momo avait des bons et des mauvais jours. Les bons jours, elle redevenait presque celle qu'elle était avant. Les mauvais, un mot malheureux pouvait l'envoyer dans un état presque catatonique. Mais la plupart du temps elle se situait entre les deux.

Elle avait l'air fatigué mais elle essaya de sourire. La trahison d'Aizen l'avait profondément marquée. Elle était guérie physiquement après avoir été presque tuée par son ancien capitaine. Mais certains jours, ses amis ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se demander si elle arriverait à guérir mentalement. Renji entra complètement dans son bureau et ferma les portes derrière Erisia.

« Voici Erisia-san. Elle ne te laissera pas l'appeler d'une manière plus polie. Il y a quelque chose chez elle qui fait que même le capitaine a fini par l'appeler comme ça » Dit-il en riant. Momo haussa les sourcils en entendant cela.

« Es-tu sûr que ton capitaine va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire audible dans sa voix.

« Tu verras quand tu commenceras à parler avec elle. Bon, même si ça me ferait plaisir de rester, je dois rentrer avant que le Capitaine ne puisse empiler trop de papiers sur mon bureau. Quand vous aurez terminé, Momo, envoie un papillon des enfers et je viendrai chercher Eri pour la ramener à la sixième division. » Renji leur dit rapidement au revoir et se faufila dehors.

« Alors, en quoi puis-je vous aider, Erisia-san ? » Demanda Momo.

« Je comprends que vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps libre et je ne veux pas vous déranger. Mais je dois attendre jusqu'au commencement du nouveau semestre pour les premières années à l'Académie et je ne veux pas rester sans rien faire. Le capitaine Kuchiki m'a suggéré de voir si certains membres du Gotei 13 accepteraient de me montrer certaines choses que j'apprendrai à l'Académie. Il a eu la gentillesse d'organiser quelques rendez-vous pour moi. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Et bien, je pourrai peut-être vous aider. Qu'aviez-vous en tête ? »

« Le capitaine Kuchiki m'a expliqué que vous étiez extrêmement compétente dans le domaine du Kido. Je m'y suis déjà essayée grâce à certaines personnes du monde des vivants et l'on m'a dit que j'étais douée dans ce domaine. Si vous pouviez m'aidez à m'améliorer, je vous en serai très reconnaissante. Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous offrir en retour, mais une fois que j'aurai appris à me repérer dans le Seireitei, je pourrai peut-être effectuer quelques commissions pour vous. » Offrit Erisia.

Le fait qu'Erisia, à peine arrivée ici, veuille offrir quelque chose en échange au lieu d'attendre simplement qu'on l'aide disait déjà beaucoup sur sa personnalité. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus profondément à cela car une des choses qu'elle avait dite la frappa. Les seules personnes capables d'enseigner les arts shinigamis dans le monde des vivants se trouvaient à la boutique d'Urahara. Cela voulait dire que la jeune femme avait appris avec Tessai-san. Exilé ou non, cet homme avait été à la tête du corps des Nécromanciens. S'il pensait qu'elle était douée pour le kido, elle devait absolument continuer à s'entraîner.

Momo réfléchit sur ce qu'il fallait faire. « Je vous propose de nous revoir à la fin des horaires de travail. Je verrai ce que vous avez déjà appris et je pourrai alors déterminer comment je peux vous aider et combien de temps y consacrer. Vous aviez dit que vous demanderiez de l'aide à d'autres personnes. Si nous organisons une session par semaine, ce sera déjà plus que ce à quoi ont accès les futurs étudiants et cela vous permettra au minimum de ne pas oublier ce que vous avez déjà appris. Quant à effectuer des commissions pour moi, ce sera également très utile pour vous que de savoir vous diriger dans le Seireitei. Si vous désirez vraiment aider, j'ai deux choses que vous pouvez faire pour moi. Savez-vous vous rendre à la quatrième et à la dixième division ? » Demanda Momo.

« Cela me semble juste, Lieutenant Himamori. Merci d'avoir accepté ma requête. » Dit-elle en s'inclinant poliment. Cela fit penser Momo au capitaine de Renji. Certaines personnes étaient tout simplement extrêmement formelles par nature. « Je sais où se trouve la quatrième division, le capitaine Kuchiki s'est assuré que je sache m'y rendre. Si je retourne d'abord à la sixième division, je pourrais alors trouver mon chemin jusqu'à la dixième. Bien que je n'ai fait qu'un tour rapide, je me rappelle à peu près où se trouvent tous les lieux que l'on m'a montré. » Expliqua-t-elle.

Momo sourit. « Parfait. » Elle prit deux dossiers. « Celui-ci doit être rapporté au capitaine Unohana. Je l'aurai fait moi-même mais puisque vous avez offert de vous en charger, cela me permettra d'avancer dans mon travail. L'autre dossier, le vert, est pour le capitaine Hitsugaya. » Expliqua Momo.

Eri prit délicatement les deux dossiers, se leva, et s'inclina à nouveau. « Je vous remercie encore, lieutenant Hinamori. » Dit-elle en souriant. Momo lui sourit en retour. « Vous pouvez m'appeler Momo. »

Renji avait raison, il y avait quelque chose chez cette fille, quelque chose dans sa nature. C'était un contraste radical et très étrange par rapport à ceux qui les avaient trahis. Erisa prit congé et se mit en marche vers la quatrième division pour déposer le premier dossier.


	6. Chapter 6, Thé médicinal

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Voici le chapitre 6! **

**Je voudrais dire un gros gros merci à tous ceux qui m'envoient des commentaires :**

** Sonata Fuling, Eclipse1995; lise-axelle-900, Manganounette, Hiyoru, ...**

**Cela me motive vraiment pour continuer alors n'hésitez pas à en envoyer à votre tour ! J'accepte toutes les remarques constructives . ^^**

**Et puisque je suis en vaine de remerciement aujourd'hui, encore et toujours un gros merci à ma relectrice, Makae.**

**Voili voilou, bonne lecture ! **

**Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame.**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Thé médicinal

Retrouver les quartiers de la quatrième division était facile. Grâce à son don pour l'observation, Erisia remarquait toujours les petits détails. Ils avaient passé juste ce qu'il faut de temps ici pour qu'elle soit capable de prendre le chemin en sens inverse. Et sa position en plein milieu du Seireitei aidait les choses. Elle saurait toujours retrouver cette division si jamais elle se perdait. Mais c'est une éventualité qu'elle préférait éviter. Elle n'aimerait pas déranger qui que ce soit qui devrait partir à sa recherche.

Elle parvint jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la division, les dossiers serrés dans ses bras. Un des gardes l'arrêta. Étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas l'air blessés, ils voulaient sûrement lui demander ce qu'elle venait faire ici. Ils étaient après tout en guerre et, qui plus est, contre l'un des leurs. Ils étaient tous sur leur garde. Erisia comprenait parfaitement leur besoin de vérifier les passants. « Le lieutenant Hinamori m'a demandé de rendre ce dossier au capitaine Unohana. » Expliqua-t-elle en s'inclinant avec le sourire.

« Vous êtes cette jeune femme que le capitaine Kuchiki a amenée ici l'autre jour. » S'exclama le garde. »

« En effet. »

« Je vais informer le capitaine Unohana de votre arrivée. » Dit-il en s'inclinant poliment avant de partir chercher le capitaine. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec le capitaine derrière lui qui souriait.

« Tout va bien j'espère, Nakayama-san ? » Demanda Unohana gentiment.

« Oui, je vous remercie Capitaine Unohana. » Répondit Erisia en saluant son interlocutrice.

Unohana sourit. « Vous avez quelque chose pour moi ? »

« Oui, le lieutenant Hinamori m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci. » Dit-elle en tendant le dossier bleu.

« Merci Nakayama-san. Je suis curieuse toutefois de savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes chargé de sa livraison. »

« Oh, et bien, je lui ai proposé de lui rendre service car elle a été assez aimable pour accepter de m'enseigner le Kido. » Expliqua Erisia. « Je ne peux pas faire grand chose car je ne connais pas bien encore le Seireitei. Mais en effectuant ces livraisons, cela me permettra de me familiariser avec les lieux. »

« Je vois. Avez-vous le temps de vous joindre à moi pour une tasse de thé, Nakayama-san ? »

« Je ne voudrais pas déranger, mais si vous insistez, j'en serai honorée. »

Unohana ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la réponse si polie de la jeune fille. « J'insiste, en effet. » Affirma-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment, s'attendant à ce qu'Erisia la suive. Grâce à un petit entraînement à déchiffrer des messages implicites avec son séjour chez un certain capitaine, Erisia comprit l'invitation et se mit en marche derrière elle.

Une fois assises et le thé versé, Unohana tourna son attention vers elle. « Si je ne suis pas trop indiscrète, pourquoi cherchez-vous des leçons ? »

« J'ai du temps devant moi en attendant le commencement de la prochaine première année à l'Académie, et je n'aime pas rester à ne rien faire. Je suppose que je pourrais m'occuper à dessiner et à peindre mais je pense que mon temps serait bien mieux occupé si j'essayais d'obtenir quelques bases dans les différents arts des shinigamis. Je sais que peu d'étudiants ont cette opportunité, mais elle s'est présenté à moi et je ne veux pas la gâcher. Le capitaine Kuchiki a très aimablement arrangé des rencontres avec quelques personnes qui pourraient m'aider. Même si ce n'est qu'un jour par semaine, je leur serai extrêmement reconnaissante s'ils pouvaient m'apprendre quoi que ce soit. »

Unohana commençait à comprendre beaucoup de choses quant à cette jeune fille. Elle avait un bon cœur et un esprit pertinent. Elle était certainement troublée par toutes les tâches qui l'attendaient mais elle les menait quand même du mieux qu'elle pouvait sans se révolter ni se décourager. Ce qui était rare chez ces jeunes générations. Unohana sourit. « C'est une excellente idée du capitaine Kuchiki. Je suppose que vous allez donc chercher des professeurs pour le combat au sabre, le combat à mains nues et toutes ces autres choses que vous devrez apprendre à l'Académie ? »

Erisia hocha la tête. « En effet, Madame. Le capitaine Kuchiki pense au lieutenant Renji pour m'enseigner les bases du combat au sabre. Pour le combat à mains nues, je ne sais pas encore de qui il pourrait s'agir. Je serai prête à rencontrer toutes les personnes qu'il pourra me présenter. »

« Seriez-vous intéressée pour apprendre la guérison, Nakayama-san ? »

Erisia réfléchit à la question. Son expression se fit songeuse, une autre chose qu'Unohana appréciait chez cette jeune femme. Elle s'était déjà entièrement consacrée à sa nouvelle vie sans même être encore rentrer à l'Académie. « Ce serait très sage d'avoir ne serait-ce que des connaissances de base dans ce domaine. Si j'ai un quelconque talent pour cela, j'aimerais le travailler. » Répondit Erisia. Sa réponse était logique et bien pensée, ce qui plût à Unohana.

« Voudriez-vous apprendre le Kido de guérison dans ce cas, Nakayama-san ? » demanda Unohana.

Erisia s'inclina poliment. « Ce serait un honneur que de l'apprendre, Capitaine Unohana. »

« Quand le lieutenant Hinamori vous enseignera-t-elle le Kido ? »

« Elle souhaite me rencontrer en fin d'après-midi afin de voir mon niveau et ce que j'ai déjà appris avec mon professeur du monde des vivants. »

« Dans ce cas, je m'arrangerais pour que quelqu'un vous entraîne en fin de journée... demain, si cela vous convient ? »

« C'est très généreux de votre part, Capitaine Unohana. Merci beaucoup. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous, n'hésitez pas à me demander. »

« Je pense que tout shinigami devrait apprendre les bases du Kido de guérison. C'est donc mon devoir en tant que chef de la division des guérisseurs de m'assurer que tous ceux qui le veulent aient accès à un professeur. Surtout en ces temps de guerre. Dans une bataille, une personne connaissant les bases peut procurer ces quelques précieux instants nécessaires pour sauver une vie, si un guérisseur ne peut pas intervenir immédiatement. » Expliqua Unohana.

Erisia opina. Il arrivait que des personnes soient gravement blessées sans médecin à proximité. Quelqu'un avec un minimum de formation pouvait au moins stopper le saignement et faire d'autres petites choses qui permettraient au blessé de survivre en attendant de l'aide. « Dans ce cas, je me ferai un devoir d'apprendre afin de pouvoir apporter autant d'aide que je le peux. »

Unohana sourit. « Il me semble que mon septième siège, Hanataro Yamada, ferait un bon professeur. Il est très doué et je pense que vous vous entendrez bien ensemble. Je vous attend donc demain en fin de journée. Bien, je crois que le lieutenant Hinamori souhaitait que vous rendiez un autre dossier et je dois moi-même retourner à mes occupations. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, Nakayama-san. »

« Merci, capitaine Unohana. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée à vous aussi. » Dit Erisia en se levant et s'inclinant respectueusement devant elle. Elle prit le dossier restant et se dirigea vers la dixième division.


	7. Chapter 7, Rencontre avec un dragon

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Je comptais poster ce chapitre en fin de semaine dernière mais ma relectrice et moi avons eu des difficultés à accéder à internet chacune de notre côté, ce qui a un peu compliqué les choses ... ^^**

**Enfin, voilà le chapitre 7!**

**Je voudrais remercier Eclipse1995 et Sonata Fuling pour leur commentaire ainsi que tous ceux qui me mettent en favoris ou en histoire à suivre. 9a m'encourage vraiment à continuer. **

**Et puis merci Makae de toujours te coltiner les relectures, mais je ne pense pas que tu aies eu à te plaindre pour ce chapitre-ci, IL est enfin apparu dans l'histoire ! ;p **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture!**

**Gros bisou à tous ! **

**Diclaimer : Si j'avais écris Bleach, j'aurais écris une fin! Et Erisia Nakayama appartient à CeredwenFlame ! **

* * *

Chapitre 7

Rencontre avec un dragon

Cela lui prit un peu de temps pour arriver à la dixième division mais elle finit par retrouver son chemin. Elle aurait dû s'arrêter à la sixième division ou au moins demander à quelqu'un d'envoyer un papillon des enfers pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas de sa longue absence. Mais elle n'y avait absolument pas pensé.Elle s'arrêta à la porte pour expliquer ce qu'elle venait faire là et fut conduite au bureau du capitaine. Le spectacle qui l'attendait était assez étrange. Il ne s'agissait pas du capitaine derrière son bureau, ce qui était normal. Non, ce qui était bizarre était la femme affalée sur le canapé, portant un badge de lieutenant et avec une étole rose drapée sur ses épaules. Elle semblait à moitié endormie et son haut donnait l'impression qu'il allait craquer d'une minute à l'autre. Erisia cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant d'intégrer la scène.

Le capitaine aux cheveux blancs leva les yeux vers elle et elle fut surprise par son jeune âge. « Qui êtes-vous ? » La voix de ce personnage à l'apparence très jeune était sévère.

Elle s'inclina poliment. « Erisia Nakayama, à votre service, Capitaine Hitsugaya. »

Il haussa un sourcil en la regardant. Elle eut l'impression soudaine d'être observée par quelqu'un d'autre que le capitaine. Une présence bien plus pesante qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer. « Vous êtes cette fille que le capitaine Kuchiki a sauvé, non ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. » Répondit Erisia. En entendant ceci, Matsumoto ouvrit les yeux pour dévisager cette fille dont on parlait tant. Elle n'avait pas l'air formidable, à peine un petit brin de fille. Elle haussa les épaules mentalement et ferma les yeux à nouveau, prétendant dormir.

« De quoi avez-vous besoin, Nakayama-san ? »

« Oh, le lieutenant Hinamori m'a demandé si je pouvais vous remettre ceci en mains propres afin qu'elle puisse continuer son travail. » Répondit Erisia en approchant son bureau et lui tendant le dossier.

« Merci. » Répondit-il simplement en le prenant.

Soudain, Matsumoto se leva du canapé et s'agita autour d'Erisia en la bombardant de questions. Erisia était trop abasourdie pour répondre. Elle lui offrit également un verre de saké, ce qu'Erisia déclina immédiatement et peut-être un peu séchement. Pour son capitaine, Matsumoto se conduisait de façon très impolie et cela n'arrangeait rien que la jeune femme semble complètement intimidée.

« Assez, Matsumoto. »

« Mais, capitaine, … » Protesta-t-elle.

Il rassembla un tas de dossier et les lui tendit. « Va donner ceci à la douzième division. »

« Capitaine ... » geigna Matsumoto. Elle détestait se rendre à cet endroit, il lui donnait les jetons.

« Maintenant. » Répondit-il sévèrement. La température de la pièce baissa brusquement alors que sa désapprobation et son agacement montaient. Une fois la femme partie, Eri regarda Hitsugaya.

« Sans vouloir vous offenser, est-elle toujours ainsi ? »

« Malheureusement, oui. »

« Vous avez toutes mes condoléances, monsieur. » Répondit doucement Erisia. Hitsugaya ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en entendant cela.

« Elle n'a pas que des mauvais côtés. C'est l'une des personnes les plus loyales que j'ai pu rencontré. Il faut juste connaître le moyen de la contrôler. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules sans s'arrêter de travailler. Il fit une pause cependant. « Pourquoi Momo vous a-t-elle envoyé ? »

« Et bien, je le lui ai proposé. Je pensais que ce serait un juste échange de service, étant donné qu'elle a accepté de m'enseigner le Kido. Je ne suis pas capable de grand chose pour l'instant mais j'ai commencé à repérer les lieux et je peux au moins effectuer quelques commissions. » Expliqua-t-elle.

L'explication suffit à Hitsugaya. Il reprit son travail, en réfléchissant intérieurement à diverses choses. Il était multitâches. Il aurait pu la laisser partir mais sa curiosité l'emporta.

« Vous avez refusé très vivement la proposition de Matsumoto de prendre un verre. Y a-t-il une raison ? » Demanda-t-il. C'était en effet étrange qu'une femme si polie et courtoise ait soudain presque comme du venin dans la voix à la moindre suggestion d'alcool.

Elle baissa les yeux. « Disons simplement qu' j'ai eu suffisamment de mauvaises expériences dans ma vie vis-à-vis de l'alcool pour devenir acerbe rien qu'en l'entendant mentionner. A cause de cela, je me suis jurée de ne jamais y toucher. »

La voix du dragon résonna dans l'esprit d'Hitsugaya, élaborant ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Il semblerait qu'elle ait eu l'infortune de côtoyer un homme violent lors de ses jeunes années. » Hitsugaya fut frappé en entendant cela et la température baissa considérablement. Erisia se mit à frissonner.

Le dragon le ramena à la réalité et il vit ce qu'il venait de faire. « Pardon. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Erisia qui ne comprenait pas.

« L'air glacé que vous avez ressenti. C'est de ma faute. Je ne refoulais pas suffisamment mon reiatsu. »

« Comment cela provoque-t-il ce froid ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Mon zanpakuto est le plus puissant de type glace qui soit. Le froid est mon domaine. Lorsque je ne parviens pas à contrôler mon reiatsu, l'atmosphère autours de moi se glace. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Je ne savais pas que de telles choses pouvaient se produire. »

Il eut un petit rire. « Vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre. Tout cela est encore nouveau pour vous après tout. »

Elle hocha la tête. « En effet. »

Hyorinmaru se manifesta dans son esprit et lui parla du félin d'ombre qui les observait à distance.

« Savez-vous quoi que ce soit quant au vôtre ? » Demanda Hitsugaya.

« J'ai vu une panthère d'ombre dans mes rêves. »

« Oui, le vôtre semble être du type ombre. »

« Comment se fait-il que vous sembliez le savoir avant que je le mentionne ? »

Il fit un geste en direction de son épée. « Hyorinmaru me l'a dit. »

« Vous parlez avec votre épée ? »

« Bien sûr. Je l'entendais bien avant que je ne devienne un shinigami. Je le compte parmi mes amis les plus sû la voix de votre zanpakuto est le point de départ pour débloquer son véritable potentiel ainsi que le vôtre. » Expliqua-t-il. « L'avez-vous entendu ou simplement vu dans vos rêves ? »

« Il m'a parlé. Kumori essayait de me guider à travers mes rêves. Après l'attaque qui a résulté en mon arrivée ici ... Et bien … Il m'avait promis que si nous nous en sortions, il me révélerait son nom. Même si j'ai été tuée, je suppose que nous nous en sommes sortis. Et il a rempli sa promesse. » Répondit-elle.

« Vous connaissez déjà son nom ? » Hitsugaya était impressionné. « Vous a-t-il dit quoi que ce soit d'autre ? »

« Non, il dit que je ne suis pas encore prête pour plus. Mais il m'a conseillé de continuer à m'entraîner et de parler avec lui. »

« Sages conseils. Vous feriez mieux de les suivre. Si vous restez ouverte à la connexion avec votre zanpakuto, celui-ci vous guidera bien. Rappelez-vous qu'il s'agit d'une partie de votre âme. Certaines personnes ont coupé cette connexion. Ils ne peuvent plus entendre la voix de leur zanpakuto et ne sentent même pas son absence. » Dit-il en signant encore un autre papier.

« Merci pour vos propres conseils, capitaine Hitsugaya. Je vous laisse retourner à votre travail, et le peu de paix qu'il vous reste avant le retour de votre lieutenant. Je vais retourner à la sixième division. J'ai oublié de les avertir que j'allais effectuer quelques commissions. J'espère que personne ne s'est inquiété de mon absence. » Dit-elle en riant.

Il sourit. « Le capitaine Kuchiki a été averti de vos détours. »

« Oh ? »

« Mis à part le fait que c'est un homme très intelligent, Senbonzakura et Hyorinmaru ont communiqué tous les deux. »

« Et comme Senbonzakura est au courant, le capitaine Kuchiki l'est aussi ? »

« C'est exact. Faites simplement attention à tourner à droite en sortant. Cela vous évitera d'approcher la douzième division. »

« Merci beaucoup, capitaine Hitsugaya. Si jamais vous souhaitez avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un d'autre que votre lieutenant, je serai heureuse de vous rendre ce service, au moins jusqu'à mon entrée à l'Académie. » Dit-elle en s'inclinant. Il hocha la tête et elle partit, prenant bien soin de tourner à droite pour rentrer à la sixième division.

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire avec vos impressions, vos remarques...**


	8. Chapter 8, Une leçon apprise

**Bonjour tout le monde! **

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour les délais de plus en plus grand. J'ai pas mal d'épreuves anticipées en ce moment, et comme c'est l'année de la licence, je n'ai pas intérêt à faire la mariole ! **

**Par contre, si je n'arrive pas à me trouver un stage d'ici là, je suis en vacances d'ici deux mois et j'aurais du temps pour traduire de façon beaucoup plus régulière, peut être deux, trois fois par semaine. Si j'ai un stage par contre, j'essaierai de faire au moins un chapitre par semaine.**

**NON ! cessez ces incantations et ces prières pour que je n'arrive pas à me dégotter un stage ! ^^**

**Voili, voilou, le boulot m'occupe bien et je fais également parti d'un choeur semi professionnel et nos concerts approchent à grand pas. Les fanfictions ne viennent donc qu'en troisième position !**

**Mais bon, voici enfin un nouveau chapitre et j'ai déjà traduit le suivant, j'attends juste que ma relectrice le corrige. Donc, vous aurez un nouveau post d'ici peu de temps ! **

**Et mon enthousiasme? Mes acclamations? **

**Celui ou celle qui me trouvera d'où ça vient aura droit à une mention spéciale au début du prochain chapitre ! **

**En attendant je remercie tous ceux qui mettent cette traduction dans leur favori ou en alerte ou m'envoient des commentaires. Sans ces encouragements, je n'y arriverai pas. Alors un gros gros merci à Gun d'Ange, Eclipse1995, Sonata Fuling et tous les autres ! **

**Sur ce, gros bisou à tous et bonne lecture ! **

**Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo, Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame !**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Une leçon apprise

Après avoir tourné au mauvais endroit à deux reprises, elle se trouva enfin en terrain connu. Sa deuxième erreur l'avait conduite à la quatrième division, à partir de là elle avait pu facilement retrouver son chemin. Elle traversa la sixième division pour rejoindre le bureau, s'arrêtant un moment pour observer quelques membres en train de s'entraîner.

Bien que Senbonzakura et Byakuya aient été informés de ce qui l'avait retardée, elle n'aurait pas dû partir sans quelqu'un pour l'escorter et surtout sans avertir ses gardiens. Renji n'était pas au courant car Zabimaru évitait de parler à Senbonzakura sauf en cas d'absolu nécessité et sa fourrure se dressait dès qu'il approchait trop Hyourinmaru à cause du froid. Il limitait donc aussi ses contacts avec cette épée-là.

Byakuya attendait simplement le retour d'Erisia pour s'occuper de la situation. Renji en remarquant son retard avait cherché à savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Il avait envoyé un papillon des Enfers à Momo et avait reçu comme réponse qu'Erisia était partie il y a un bon moment. Mais alors, où pouvait-elle bien se trouver ? Alors que Renji était en train d'inventer une excuse pour pouvoir partir à sa recherche, elle franchit les portes du bureau.

« Où étiez-vous passée? » La voix de Renji s'éleva, un peu énervée et inquiète. Erisia s'arrêta et le regarda avec étonnement. Alors qu'Hitsugaya avait refroidi l'atmosphère en s'énervant, Renji laissait échapper de la chaleur d'une certaine manière. Il n'avait peut-être pas une épée du type kido mais il avait une personnalité de feu. « Et bien ? » Demanda-t-il, les bras croisés, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un grand frère en train de gronder sa petite sœur. Ce qui fit rire Byakuya intérieurement.

Erisia comprit enfin de quoi il s'agissait et s'inclina. « Je vous prie de m'excuser. J'aurais dû vous informer du changement de plan. Le lieutenant Hinamori a accepté de m'aider et j'ai offert de lui rendre service en retour. Elle m'a confié quelques dossiers à rendre. L'un à la quatrième division, dont je retrouve bien le chemin maintenant, l'autre pour la dixième. Je me suis légèrement perdue sur le retour. Mais finalement, je me suis débrouillée, j'ai retrouvé la quatrième division et à partir de là, le chemin vers la sixième. » Expliqua-t-elle.

Renji allait à nouveau parler lorsque la voix de Byakuya l'arrêta. « La prochaine fois, Erisia, je vous demande d'être assez raisonnable pour renseigner les personnes dont vous êtes la charge. Vous ne faites peut-être pas encore partie d'une division mais tant que vous êtes ici, j'attends de vous une conduite appropriée à un membre de la sixième division. C'était une excellente intention que d'offrir vos services au lieutenant Hinamori pour la remercier de sa gentillesse. Cependant vous n'auriez pas dû oublier de nous prévenir. Je vous fais confiance pour que cela ne se reproduise plus. »

Le ton et l'aura du capitaine montrait son mécontentement et Erisia se tint debout, tête baissée sous la réprimande. « Bien évidemment, Monsieur. Je vous donne ma parole que je ne me permettrai pas d'oublier une telle chose à nouveau. Je suis sincèrement désolée. » Dit-elle en s'inclinant vers le capitaine. Puis elle leva les yeux vers Renji. « Je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiété. Cela ne se reproduira plus. »

Renji la regarda. « Hé, vaudrait mieux pas. Si je dois apprendre au capitaine que vous avez disparu, ce sera pas du joli. Et puis, le capitaine a raison, Erisia. Vous ne faites pas encore partie d'une division mais tant que vous êtes là, vous êtes de la sixième. Et on prend soin des nôtres. » Dit-il tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau et la paperasse tant redoutée. Eri hocha la tête et s'assit sur son siège habituel.

Elle s'occupa en dessinant ce qui lui passait par la tête. Pas des gens cette fois-ci, juste le Seireitei en général. Des choses intéressantes qu'elle avait aperçues en passant et qui l'avaient suffisamment marquée pour qu'elle en retienne les détails. La journée de travail toucha à sa fin et elle se prépara pour se rendre à la cinquième division. Cette fois-ci, elle avait fait attention et prévenu le capitaine et son lieutenant de son rendez-vous.

« Lieutenant, pourriez-vous escorter Erisia à son rendez-vous et attendre la fin de celui-ci afin de la raccompagner au manoir ? Je dois m'occuper de certaines affaires concernant le clan. » Expliqua brièvement Byakuya.

« Bien sûr, capitaine. » Répondit Renji. Erisia rangea ses affaires de dessin dans un coin de la pièce et nettoya les traces de mine sur ses mains. « En route, Eri-chan ! » Dit-il en riant.

Elle hocha la tête et se leva. Elle se demanda si Byakuya faisait cela afin qu'elle ne puisse oublier d'informer quelqu'un une nouvelle fois. Si c'était bien cela, elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Mais il se pouvait qu'il ait réellement à s'occuper d'affaires pour le clan. Elle ne connaissait rien du monde des nobles. Elle vivait simplement dans le manoir de l'un d'entre eux.

« Que dessiniez-vous cette fois-ci ? » Demanda Renji alors qu'ils marchaient.

« Juste des choses que j'ai aperçues en me promenant. Ce n'étaient pas des personnes cette fois. » Dit-elle en riant.

Ils arrivèrent à destination et Momo lui fit exécuter quelques exercices basiques afin de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait appris avec Tessai. Momo et Renji furent impressionnés en remarquant avec quel talent elle effectuait les petites choses que Tessai avait eu le temps de lui apprendre. Elle était douée pour le kido, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus. La lieutenante décida qu'elles se rencontreraient une fois par semaine, le même jour après le travail pour qu'Erisia s'entraîne jusqu'à son entrée à l'Académie. Ainsi, le travail de Momo n'en souffrirait pas, et Erisia ne prendrait pas trop d'avance.

Ils se séparèrent et Renji conduisit Erisia au manoir des Kuchiki. « Vous avez vraiment un don pour le kido. Quand vous vous serez améliorée, vous pourrez peut-être me montrer comment ne pas m'exploser moi-même à chaque shakkaho. » Dit-il en riant.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas comment vous pouvez le lancer constamment et le faire exploser pratiquement à chaque fois, Renji-san. Cela n'a pas de sens. » Réfléchit-elle en secouant la tête.

« Ouais, ben, si je savais, ça n'arriverait pas, non ? »

« Je suppose que non. » Dit-elle en riant.

« Vous vous débrouillez bien, n'empêche. »

« Merci, je suppose que je dois remercier Tessai-san pour cela. Il m'a enseigné les bases avant ma mort prématurée. » Dit-elle en soupirant.

« Ҫa me fait toujours des nœuds au cerveau, vous savez. De penser que vous avez appris avec Tessai. Il était à la tête du corps des nécromanciens avant de partir pour le Monde des vivants. Ce qui veut dire que vous avez eu l'un des utilisateurs de kido les plus doués pour vous enseigner les bases. J'aurais bien aimé être aussi veinard. »

« Je me considère extrêmement chanceuse d'avoir eu cette opportunité. Demain, je me rendrai à la quatrième division en fin de journée. Le capitaine Unohana m'a demandé si je souhaitais apprendre le kido de guérison. J'ai répondu que j'aimerais connaître au moins les bases et que si j'avais un quelconque talent là-dedans, que j'aimerai le développer. Elle m'a promis que son septième siège, Hanataro Yamada, serait mon professeur. »

« Vous êtes quelque chose, Eri-chan. » Dit Renji en riant.

« Merci... je crois... » Répondit-elle en souriant. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la propriété des Kuchiki et alors que Renji s'apprêtait à partir de son côté, Byakuya l'invita à se joindre à eux pour le dîner. Inutile de dire que le repas fut bien plus animé que les précédents. Erisia se demanda si tout ce qui impliquait Renji pouvait ne pas être animé.

Renji prit finalement congé. Byakuya se rendit à son bureau privé et Erisia se retira dans sa chambre pour un long bain et une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle était fatiguée par la longue journée. Et dire qu'elle allait recommencer demain.

* * *

**Et voilà ! vous aurez bientôt la suite, promis ! **

**S'il vous plaît, envoyez moi des commentaires ! ça prend même pas deux minutes et j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, de la traduction, des personnages! ça m'encourage et m'aide à traduire la suite ! **

**Je vous souhaite à tous de très joyeuses Pâques !**


	9. Chapter 9, Une montagne d'homme

**Coucou ! **

**Voici comme promis le chapitre 9.**

**Avouez sur ce coup là j'ai été rapide ! ça mérite bien un petit commentaire, non? **

**Et j'ai pas vraiment eu mon enthousiasme et mes acclamations pour le dernier chapitre! Du coup je suis toute démoralisée, snif ! :'(**

**EN tout cas Eclipse1995 a deviné juste ! c'est du pur Louis de Funès dans la Folie des Grandeurs. On l'applaudit bien fort, surtout qu'elle m'envoit un commentaire à chaque fois, alors Merci, Merci, Merci ! **

**Et pour la Folie des Grandeurs, c'est un film que tout francophone devrait connaître ! **

**Au fait, vous allez voir à un moment qu'Erisia mange des Mikados à la fraise. **

**Apparement ça existe en Amérique et au Japon, j'ai vu des photos sur internet mais ça ne donne pas très envie, à la place du chocolat, il y a une espèce de crème parfumée à la fraise. Enfin, bon, chacun ses goûts... Je préfère mes bons vieux Mikados au chocolat ! **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse. Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame ! **

* * *

Chapitre 9

Une montagne d'homme

Elle s'était rendue à la quatrième division pour son apprentissage dans le kido de guérison. Après s'être entretenue avec Unohana, le capitaine de la division de guérison avait sourit et appelé l'un de ses officiers, Hanataro Yamada, pour être son professeur. C'était un gentil garçon, un peu maladroit, mais il était très sympathique et elle appréciait de travailler avec lui.

En sortant du bâtiment, elle heurta brusquement une montagne. Du moins, c'est ce dont elle avait eu l'impression. Elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une personne et murmura une excuse polie tout en levant les yeux vers le haut... et encore vers le haut. Elle s'était heurtée à une montagne humaine. Elle avala difficilement sa salive en notant les cicatrices et le cache-oeil. Il avait l'air... imposant ? Même si la coiffure en pics avec les clochettes était assez curieuse, cela ne diminuait en rien la terreur qu'il pouvait inspirer.

Et il se passa une chose très étrange. Il y eut soudain un flash rose brisant le tableau en mille morceau. Une petite voix enfantine résonna. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Ken-chan ? Pourquoi on s'est arrêté ? » Eri battit des paupières en remarquant ce qui avait l'air d'une petite fille en shihakusho perchée joyeusement sur l'épaule de l'homme monstrueux. Puis la petite fille baissa les yeux et remarqua Erisia.

« Oh, je me rappelle pas celle-là, Ken-chan. Tu la connais ? »

« Non, Yachiru, me dit rien. » répondit une voix bourrue.

Yachiru sauta au sol et se mit à examiner Erisia qui commençait à s'inquiéter. Ce qui provoqua un pic dans son reiatsu. Alors que ce Ken-chan regardait ailleurs, son œil se fixa sur elle à l'instant où son reiatsu s'éleva. « Tiens, ça devient intéressant. »

« Qu'est ce qui est intéressant ? » Demanda Erisia en faisant des efforts pour rester calme.

« Le pic de reiatsu. Me serait pas attendu à quequ'chose comme ça chez quelqu'un comme toi. »

« Et alors ? »

« Tu te bats ? »

« Non. »

« Dommage. Allez, Yachiru, on a du sang neuf aux baraques. Temps d'voir c'qu'ils ont dans les veines. »

« Chouette ! » S'écria la petite fille aux cheveux roses. Elle se trouva soudain de retour sur l'épaule de l'homme et ils partirent. Erisia eut l'impression qu'elle aurait pu fondre contre le mur. Elle attendit assez longtemps pour être sure que la montagne et la fille rose étaient bien partis avant de tenter de sortir à son tour de la quatrième division.

Alors que les dernières traces de panique disparaissaient, elle sentit un bras serpenter autour de son épaule.

« Dis donc, regarde ce qu'on a là. Peux pas dire que j'ai vu que'qu'chose d'aussi joli depuis un bout de temps. Tu allais quelque part ? » demanda une voix bizarre. Elle tourna la tête suffisamment pour apercevoir un maquillage étrange aux yeux et une tête chauve.

Il continua sa tentative de flirt jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à se dégager en se faufilant sous son bras. « Excusez moi. Je dois y aller. » Dit-elle rapidement avant d'utiliser le shunpo pour filer le plus vite possible bien loin d'ici.

« Tu as dû l'effrayer, Ikkaku. » La voix de Yumichika laissait transparaître son amusement.

Erisia ne s'arrêta pas une seule fois avant d'avoir enfin atteint la sixième division. Elle se dirigea en ligne droite vers le bureau et ferma immédiatement la porte derrière elle avant de s'appuyer dessus. Son souffle était irrégulier sous le coup de la peur et de l'essoufflement. Elle avait certainement l'air d'avoir été effrayée.

Byakuya était parti régler des affaires ailleurs, il n'y avait plus que Renji dans le bureau. En entendant la porte se fermer, il leva les yeux vers elle et remarqua son air bouleversé. « Ça va ? »

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle allait bien mais ne se sentait pas bien. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser de l'intérieur. Renji marmonna quelque chose et se leva pour préparer du thé. Une fois prêt, il alla prendre ses mains et la mena s'asseoir, déposant une tasse devant elle.

Une fois que ses mains cessèrent de trembler, il l'interrogea. « Alors, qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? »

Elle déglutit péniblement en fixant sa tasse de thé. « J'étais... à la quatrième division. Pour ma leçon sur le kido de guérison. Quand je suis sortie... j'ai atterri dans une espèce de montagne humaine. » Commença-t-elle.

« Montagne humaine ? Mince ! » pensa Renji. « Cheveux en pics avec des clochettes au bout ? Décoration d'épaule du type gamine avec cheveux roses ? ». Il demandait pour être sûr.

Elle hocha la tête. Au moins, elle n'avait pas senti sa soif de sang, elle ne s'en serait pas remis. « C'est le capitaine de la onzième division et son lieutenant. Kenpachi Zaraki et Yachiru Kusajishi. » Expliqua-t-il.

La onzième division ? Le cerveau d'Erisia était sur le point d'imploser, sa peur grandit encore plus rétrospectivement.

« Qu 'a-t-il fait ? »

« Rien. Il m'a demandé si je me battais et a dit que c'était dommage lorsque je lui ai répondu par la négative. Après, il a fait un commentaire sur du sang neuf aux baraques. La petite a crié chouette et ils ont disparu. Ce... ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui m'a effrayé. » Dit-elle en soupirant.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'était alors ? »

Elle expliqua. Et il se frappa le front, exaspéré. « Ikkaku. Troisième siège de la onzième. Contente toi de l'ignorer. Il n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il en a l'air. Il fait parti de ceux qui ne blesseraient jamais une fille. Mais bon, le tact n'est pas sa spécialité. Pas étonnant que tu sois bouleversée. Avoir rencontré le top trois des membres de la onzième en moins de trente minutes... » Renji réfléchit un instant. « Attends, y avait pas quelqu'un avec Ikkaku, un type avec des plumes sur son visage ? »

« Je crois que oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Le top quatre alors, étant donné que la onzième n'a pas de quatrième siège. »

« Comment sais-tu tout cela ? »

« Faisait parti de la onzième avant d'être promu. »

« Qui était l'autre alors ? »

« Yumichika Ayasegawa. Ne te fie jamais à sa tête de joli cœur. Il est aussi sanguinaire que le reste de la onzième. » Il se mit à rire.

Elle cligna des yeux. Ça faisait un paquet à digérer. Elle finit par se calmer complètement alors que Renji était retourné à sa paperasse, marmonnant et jurant dans sa barbe. Ce qui amusait énormément Erisia. Elle s'éclipsa un moment pour chercher à manger au manoir Kuchiki. Après les rencontres de ce matin, elle sentait qu'elle avait bien mérité ce petit réconfort. Elle prit l'un des sacs qui l'avaient accompagné ici et en sortit une boîte de mikados à la fraise.

En rentrant dans le bureau, elle s'aperçut que Byakuya était revenu. Renji lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Si bien que lorsqu'elle s'installa à sa place habituelle près du mur pour dessiner tranquillement, ils se contentèrent de la saluer. Elle avait laissé son carnet de dessin au manoir car elle contait reprendre les notes de ses cours.

Byakuya regarda son lieutenant et Erisia. Elle avait commencé le kido et la guérison. Il était temps de s'occuper de l'autre versant des arts shinigami.

« Lieutenant. »

« Oui, capitaine ? »

« Demain, je voudrais que vous introduisiez Erisia-san au maniement de l'épée. Trouvez lui une épée d'entraînement et faites qu'elle soit au moins à l'aise lorsqu'elle en tient une. Elle pourra alors commencer à s'entraîner au combat à l'épée. »

« Bien sûr, capitaine. »

Erisia leva les yeux. Une part d'elle n'avait aucune envie de s'atteler à l'aspect du combat. Mais elle était néanmoins curieuse d'apprendre, quoique un peu inquiète. La plus proche expérience qu'elle ait pu avoir était de regarder sa mère pratiquer le Tai Chi. Mais une part d'elle était impatiente d'apprendre, peut-être cette même part qui cherchait constamment à protéger les autres. Elle verrait demain.


	10. Chapter 10, Mouvements

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Et non, je ne suis pas (encore) morte, simplement perdue dans le boulot.**

**Comme beaucoup d'entre vous je suis en pleine période de partiels et je croule sous les cours à se fourguer ou se refourguer dans la tête, les épreuves de quatre heures, les oraux qui n'en finissent pas... soupir, une grande lassitude m'envahit. **

**Mais bon, je ne vous ai pas oublié pour autant ! Je profite d'un jour de répit entre plusieurs épreuves pour poster le chapitre 10. **

**Il faudra attendre le début du mois de Juin pour la suite. ça va, c'est pas dans très longtemps. **

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et bonne chance pour vos différents examens !**

**Disclaimer : Bleach est à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame!**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Mouvements

Le jour suivant, Eri se leva et Yuriko l'aida à nouveau à enfiler le shihakusho. Elle s'améliorait mais elle s'emmêlait encore avec certains éléments. Cependant elle se débrouillait bien pour le peu de temps qu'elle avait eu pour s'y accoutumer.

Elle devait s'entraîner avec Renji aujourd'hui pour apprendre le combat à l'épée. Elle sentit un ronronnement résonner à travers elle, l'idée semblait plaire à Kumori. Elle n'avait pas encore de zanpakuto ou du moins pas sous forme de katana.

« Kumori ? »

« Oui, Erisia ? » Répondit l'esprit.

« Quand obtiendrais-je ton épée ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« L'arme physique que tu prendras n'a pas de réelle importance. À l'Académie, tous les étudiants reçoivent des katanas. »

« Combien d'entre eux connaîtront le nom de leur zanpakuto ? »

« Très peu. Il n'y aura sans doute qu'une poignée d'entre eux au maximum. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Rappelle-toi que le plus grand nombre d'entre eux n'ont jamais vraiment parlé avec le leur. Ils ont pu avoir ressenti une présence mais ce sera très différent pour chacun d'entre eux. Tu t'es retrouvée dans une circonstance extrêmement rare. Je me suis réveillé bien plus tôt que je ne l'aurai dû. J'aurais pu rester silencieux mais j'ai choisi de t'aider au lieu de t'attendre. La plupart devront apprendre à entendre leur zanpakuto. Toi, tu m'écoutes déjà. »

« Je devrai éviter d'en parler, alors ? »

« Les autres étudiants en feraient un objet de ragot. Par contre, je doute que tu sois capable de le cacher à tes instructeurs. »

Erisia soupira. Elle voulait être simplement jugée sur ses capacités. Mais elle avait été victime de circonstances pour le moins étranges et maintenant elle devait en supporter les conséquences. Elle ne savait pas comment faire. Combien de choses pourrait-elle révéler à ses futurs camarades ? Combien de choses devrait-elle cacher ?

« Je vais faire tâche, non ? »

« Tu as la capacité de faire de grandes choses, Erisia. Mais tu dois avoir confiance en toi et croire en moi lorsque je te dis que nous y arriverons ensemble. »

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et se faufila hors de sa chambre pour rejoindre Byakuya pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle était encore plongée dans ses pensées, ce que Byakuya remarqua. « Quelque chose vous trouble, Erisia-san ? »

« Hein ? Oh, non, je vous prie de m'excuser. Kumori m'a parlé tout à l'heure et je réfléchissais juste à ce qu'il m'a dit. »

« Et que vous a-t-il dit ? »

« Et bien, je me demandais quand est-ce-que j'aurai un katana. Il m'a dit que l'arme physique n'avait pas vraiment d'importance et que j'en aurais une en arrivant à l'Académie. J'étais curieuse à ce sujet puisque vous avez demandé à Renji de m'enseigner les bases. » Expliqua-t-elle. Byakuya hocha la tête. Il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elle connaissait déjà le nom de son zanpakuto. Mais la panthère semblait réticente à lui enseigner quoi que ce soit. Ce qui était une bonne chose. Elle avait beaucoup à apprendre et elle ne devrait pas sauter ces entraînements si elle voulait un jour atteindre son potentiel véritable.

« Est ce vrai que peu d'étudiants connaîtront déjà le nom de leur zanpakuto ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« En effet. La plupart n'en savent pas plus que ça sur leur zanpakuto jusqu'à leur diplôme. » Confirma-t-il.

Elle réfléchit un instant. « Le capitaine Hitsugaya a mentionné qu'il parlait avec le sien bien avant d'entrer à l'Académie. » Remarqua-t-elle.

« Erisia-san, il n'est pas impossible de parler avec l'esprit de votre épée avant de joindre l'Académie. L'esprit du zanpakuto n'est après tout qu'une part de l'âme d'un shinigami. L'entraînement à l'Académie aide à ouvrir son esprit et le préparer à accepter une telle chose. Il ne s'agit pas simplement de former le corps. C'est un équilibre entre les différents aspects qui composent le shinigami. » Expliqua-t-il.

En y réfléchissant, c'était parfaitement logique. « Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi j'entends Kumori, non ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de sa situation. Elle avait toujours été assez sensible, très ouverte à ce qui se déroulait tout autour d'elle même après ce qui s'était passé avec son père. »

« À partir de ce que j'ai pu apprendre en vous observant, Erisia-san, vous êtes une âme très calme. Il n'y avait pas les interférences habituelles et vous aviez donc une meilleure chance de l'entendre quand il parlait. Puis vous vous êtes retrouvée dans une situation extraordinaire. Et le chemin ayant été libéré et la porte déverrouillée, Kumori n'a sans doute pas eu de raisons de garder la porte fermée. »

Encore une fois, l'explication semblait logique. Et Kumori était content de sa perspicacité. « Je crois qu'il est en train de sourire d'un air suffisant. L'une des choses que vous avez dite devait être extrêmement pertinente bien qu'il refuse de m'éclairer là-dessus. » Dit-elle en riant.

Senbonzakura aurait pu émettre un commentaire à ce moment mais préféra s'abstenir. Byakuya était un homme intelligent. Il trouvait étrange que son maître prête autant d'attention à cette fille alors que cela sortait de ses habitudes mais le zanpakuto appréciait de voir un peu un de ses autres côtés pour changer, même si ce n'était qu'un minuscule aperçu. Une vie avec un tel déni de soi-même ne pouvait être qu'à moitié vécu après tout.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans un certain silence. Des deux côtés, un peu de temps d'introspection était nécessaire, pour diverses raisons. Erisia était légèrement nerveuse par rapport à l'entraînement à venir. Elle n'avait jamais tenu quelque chose de plus grand qu'un couteau de cuisinier. Elle voulait aider les autres, défendre les innocents et s'assurer que ce qui lui était arrivé ne se répète pour personne d'autre. Mais tout ce qu'elle connaissait en matière d'épée, c'était ce qu'elle avait pu voir dans quelques films et animes.

« Tu n'avais pas plus d'expérience quant au kido, à la guérison ou au shunpo. Mais regarde avec quelle rapidité tu t'y es mise. » Lui rappela Kumori.

« Je suppose que c'était plus facile pour moi de les intégrer. Aussi abstraits qu'ils soient, je pense que mon côté artistique pouvait les traduire en quelque sorte pour moi. Mais un vrai combat avec des épées... cela peut paraître étrange de dire ça, mais ça m'intimide bien plus. »

« Aies confiance en tes professeurs, Erisia. Tu en es capable. Tu as le désir de protéger les autres. Ce n'est qu'un moyen de plus pour t'aider à faire exactement ça. » L'encouragea Kumori. Elle ne put que hocher la tête. La panthère avait raison. C'était juste un peu plus difficile pour elle de faire face. Peut-être pour le rapprochement que cela impliquait. Elle s'était tenu pendant sa vie entière à distance et le kido permettait très certainement de garder cette distance.

Ils se rendirent à la sixième division. Et comme elle était avec Byakuya, elle arriva avant Renji. Oh, il n'était pas en retard mais il n'arriverait jamais à arriver au bureau plus tôt que Byakuya. Il les salua comme à l'accoutumée.

« Alors, Capitaine, quand voulez-vous que j'entraîne Eri-chan ? »

Byakuya leva les yeux et parcourut la pièce du regard. Il y avait peu de documents aujourd'hui, ils pouvaient y aller dès à présent, tant que la matinée était encore fraîche. « Allez-y maintenant. Utilisez le terrain d'entraînement le plus éloigné puisqu'il n'est pas occupé en ce moment. Cela vous permettra d'être plus en privé, ce qu'Erisia-san appréciera, je pense. »

« Bien. Allez, Eri-chan. » Dit Renji en se dirigeant vers la porte. Avec quelques pas de shunpo, il la mena tout d'abord dans l'entrepôt d'arme pour y prendre des épées d'entraînement, en choisissant une qui aurait la bonne taille et le bon poids pour ses débuts et une autre pour lui avant de la conduire au terrain d'entraînement.

« Alors, t'as déjà tenu un katana avant ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non, je n'en ai vu que dans des films. » Répondit-elle tout bas.

« Je m'en doutais. Y a pas de honte à ça, Eri. Je suis allé assez souvent dans le monde réel pour savoir que c'est pas fréquent là-bas. » Dit-il en riant. « Même si c'est ta première fois, as-tu une idée de comment la tenir ? » demanda-t-il en l'observant.

Eri essaya de se rappeler le dernier film qu'elle avait pu voir et d'imiter la tenue de l'épée. Sa pose était extrêmement maladroite. Renji se mit à rire et à secouer la tête. Il alla derrière elle afin de corriger sa position.

Il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à lui montrer la bonne position, ce qui était beaucoup plus pratique à faire ainsi. Mais il avait envahi son espace personnel sans s'en rendre compte et Erisia était mal à l'aise. Il était dans son dos, un bras de chaque côté, bougeant ses mains pour les placer correctement sur la poignée du boken.

Elle devint toute rouge, on aurait pu croire qu'elle essayait d'atteindre la même couleur que les cheveux de Renji. Elle essaya de s'écarter un peu. Étant donné ce qu'elle avait vécu son enfance, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant qu'elle essaye de fuir tout contact. Bien qu'elle sache qu'elle pouvait faire confiance en Renji, perdre des réflexes engrainés en elle depuis des années allait nécessiter un peu de temps.

Renji remarqua qu'elle était toute rouge, ce qui l'étonna. Il recula un peu et observa que même son énergie devenait moins tendue. « Tout va bien, Eri-chan ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle se sentit stupide. Et en même temps, elle n'avait jamais été très proche des autres en général, pas depuis la mort de sa mère du moins. Et puis c'était quand même un homme. Même s'il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté, c'était déjà bien plus de contact que ce à quoi elle était habituée. « Oui, tout va bien. » Répondit-elle tout bas. Il haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

« Si je veux t'apprendre quoi que ce soit, Eri-chan, va falloir me faire confiance. » La gronda-t-il. C'était un très petit chantage, mais il avait vraiment besoin qu'elle lui fasse confiance.

« C'est juste que... je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu t'approches autant. » Dit-elle en marmonnant. Or, Erisia ne marmonnait jamais d'habitude. Elle était vraiment mal à l'aise.

Renji mit quelques secondes à comprendre enfin. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se mit à rire. « Eri, t'as rien à craindre de moi. Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais j'ai décidé de t'adopter plus ou moins officieusement comme petite sœur. C'était juste la façon la plus pratique de te montrer. D'habitude, j'ai pas besoin d'être aussi près mais tu es toute p'tite alors j'avais pas le choix. » Expliqua-t-il, riant toujours.

Elle baissa la tête et fit un petit sourire. « Je ne suis pas si petite, tu donnes l'impression que je suis minuscule, autant que cette fille aux cheveux roses. »

« Ouais, ben, te laisse pas tromper par ce p'tit paquet d'énergie concentrée. Elle a l'air d'une gamine, mais elle se bat pas comme une. »

« D'accord. Bon, on reprend ? »

« oui, oui, tout de suite. Je vais te montrer quelques positions basiques à répéter pour que tu t'habitues au poids de l'épée. Ça peut sembler inutile mais t'as jamais tenu une épée et t'as dû voir les entraînements que nous demandons chaque jour à la division. Sans compter l'expérience, ça t'aidera toujours pour muscler ton bras ou garder la forme. » Expliqua-t-il.

C'était logique. Bientôt, ils répétaient côte-à-côte des mouvements de base. Au bout de trois minutes à peine des mouvements répétitifs, elle avait l'impression que ses bras étaient devenus du plomb. Comment pouvaient-ils faire ça pendant des périodes aussi longues ?

« Entraînement et temps. C'est la seule différence qui te sépare d'eux. » Rappela Kumori.

Pour le moment, elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait plus que ça comme différence. Renji l'observait et remarqua la pointe du boken de plus en plus basse à chaque mouvement. « Ça suffira pour l'instant, Eri. Ça sert à rien de faire ça jusqu'à ce que la pointe touche le sol. Tu pourrais te blesser et c'est pas le but ici. »

Eirisa était très heureuse d'arrêter. « Je ne sais pas comment vous arrivez à... faire ça aussi longtemps. J'ai regardé la division répéter les mouvements et s'entraîner au combat... Nous n'avons même pas fait ça très longtemps et mes bras sont sur le point de tomber. » Dit-elle en soupirant.

« On est bien plus entraîné que toi, Eri-chan. C'est tout. Tu vas t'améliorer. Fais-ça un peu tout les jours. Même si c'est que dix minutes. Bientôt, dix minutes deviendront faciles, tu pourras alors durer plus longtemps. Peu à peu chaque jour, et tu finiras par te tenir avec le reste de la division, à répéter les mouvements sans que tes bras te donneront l'impression d'être sur le point de tomber. » Dit-il en riant.

« C 'est bien plus de travail que ce que je pensais. »

« Ouais, ça nous a tous fait la même chose au début. Ça a l'air génial quand t'en entends parler la première fois, et puis après les premiers entraînements, t'arrives à un point où tu te demandes qu'est ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête. Quelques uns abandonnent à ce moment là. Ça arrive à chaque promo, y a toujours des gens qui partent en cours de route. On n'est pas tous capable de faire ce métier, Eri. Mais ceux qui se cramponnent jusqu'au bout, ils oublieront pas ça facilement. Ils voient qu'avec du temps et de l'entraînement, ça devient plus facile. C'est dur, et c'est du boulot. Mais si tu me demandes après tout ça, tous ses combats... Je te dirais que ça vaut le coup, à chaque fois qu'on renvoie un de ces bâtards au néant, ça vaut le coup. À chaque fois qu'on rend la paix à une âme, ça vaut le coup. À chaque fois qu'on sauve un camarade, ça vaut le coup. Tu penses en être capable, Eri-chan ? » Demanda-t-il en la regardant.

Elle réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de dire, mordillant ses lèvres. Puis, elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer ses prunelles rouges. « Oui, je pense bien. » En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle voulait.

« Bien, alors maintenant, reprends les mouvements. » Dit-il en riant.


	11. Chapter 11, Entraînement au combat

**Joyeux Noël ! **

**Et voici mon cadeau: le nouveau chapitre! **

**Heu... pardon de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps? ... Non, pitié, me tapez pas avec le sapin, aïe! Non, lancez pas la dinde, noooon! **

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce long silence, j'ai été très occupée comme je l'ai expliqué sur mon profil. **

**Je compte mener cette traduction à son terme, promis! **

**En tout cas, je voudrais dire un gros merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en favori et en alerte et plus spécialement à Heyli13, Aziel et Yumeshiro pour leurs commentaires, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir et m'encourage beaucoup! **

**Un gros merci aussi à ma beta reader qui me rapelle sans cesse que j'ai des chapitres à traduire! ^^**

**Je vous souhaite à tous un très joyeux Noël, à vous et à vos familles. **

**Bonne lecture et gros bisou!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice. **

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Entraînement au combat

Elle avait maintenant des enseignants pour le kido, le kido de guérison et même le zanjutsu. Mais elle avait encore besoin de quelqu'un pour lui apprendre le hakuda. Elle aurait également besoin de connaître ne serait-ce que les bases du combat à mains nues. Renji repassait tous ceux qu'il connaissait dans sa tête. Après sa mésaventure avec Ikkaku, elle ne serait jamais assez en confiance pour apprendre quoi que ce soit avec lui. Renji ne se débrouillait pas mal lui-même dans ce domaine mais il lui apprenait déjà le zanjutsu.

C'était vraiment dommage que le capitaine ne s'en charge pas. Renji avait pensé un moment lui mentionner l'idée mais s'était finalement ravisé. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il avait l'impression qu'en parler lui causerait plus de problèmes qu'autre chose. Il énervait déjà assez son capitaine au jour le jour, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Bien évidemment, peu importe toutes les bases qu'ils apprenaient à Eri, celle-ci aurait toujours une montagne de choses à découvrir à l'Académie. Elle aurait tellement à apprendre, à intégrer et à maîtriser. Elle se débrouillait suffisamment en shunpo pour soulever des commentaires. Les allées et venues de Yoruichi à la Soul Society pour lui donner des leçons l'aidaient beaucoup. C'était une autre raison pour laquelle Renji préférait éviter la colère de son capitaine. Avec Yoruichi en ville, son humeur devenait exécrable.

Le bureau était particulièrement calme. Erisia avait une leçon à la quatrième division et les deux hommes s'occupaient de la paperasse, on n'entendait que le son des pinceaux sur le papier. Renji s'inquiétait un peu pour Erisia. C'était sans doute un vieux préjugé de la onzième division qui refaisait surface mais elle semblait s'habituer et progresser bien trop vite en kido. Eri-chan était une âme profondément gentille mais si elle voulait devenir un shinigami, elle devrait se battre tôt ou tard.

Peut-être était-il trop dur envers elle. Peut-être avait-elle juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour se faire à cette partie-là. Il se souvenait qu'il avait senti un changement dans son reiatsu lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de se battre pour protéger les autres. Une part d'elle voulait le faire. Mais jusque-là, ses compétences restaient extrêmement basiques. Ils n'en étaient même pas à penser aux combats d'entraînements et cela le préoccupait. Elle l'apprendrait de toute façon à l'Académie mais de par son expérience personnelle, il savait qu'elle vivrait un enfer.

Elle faisait penser à une petite fleur toute délicate et il y aurait là-bas des garçons avec une attitude similaire à celle d'Ikkaku mais avec encore moins de contrôle. Ikkaku n'avait pas vraiment de contrôle non plus mais ces jeunes recrues ? Ouais, ce serait bien pire. Sans compter le fait qu'Eri avait déjà appris certaines choses et qu'elle se ferait donc remarquer. Ses camarades voudraient alors la tester. En bon grand frère surprotecteur qu'il était devenu, il voulait lui donner un moyen de se protéger contre ça.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Renji avait laissé son reiatsu fluctuer suffisamment pour que son capitaine le remarque. «Y-a-t-il un problème, Lieutenant ? »

Renji leva les yeux. « Non, pas vraiment, mon Capitaine. Justeen train de penser à tout l'entraînement qu'on amasse à la pelle sur le dos d'Eri-chan. On n'a encore personne pour lui apprendre le combat à mains nues. J'voudrais pouvoir lui apprendre le plus de choses possibles avant qu'elle aille à l'Académie, histoire de lui donner une chance. Elle est juste trop gentille et y en a certains qui essaieront de la bouffer vivante là-bas. » Marmonna-t-il. « Mais en même temps, je me demande si on lui rend pas les choses plus difficiles. Je sais qu'elle veut pas rien faire mais si on lui apprend tout ça et qu'on développe ses capacités alors qu'elle est pas censée les avoir travaillées, elle va encore plus se démarquer des autres. Et ça va pas lui faciliter la vie. »

Byakuya se posait la même question. Mais pour des raisons bien différentes de celles de son lieutenant. Il n'y avait rien de fraternel de sa part envers Erisia-san. Bien qu'il se refuse complètement à l'admettre. « Nous n'avons plus à nous préoccuper de ce que nous aurions dû faire ou non, Lieutenant. Elle a déjà commencé à apprendre et nous n'avons plus qu'à continuer à l'aider à présent. De cette manière, elle sera mieux préparée à affronter les réactions que ses camarades pourraient avoir. » Répondit-il simplement en reprenant son travail. Renji hocha la tête avant de retourner lui aussi à sa paperasse. L'inquiétude qui était perceptible dans son reiatsu se transforma bien vite en l'agacement et la frustration habituels générés par ce genre de boulot.

Renji dut bientôt apprendre à Erisia à se battre et non plus simplement à tenir une épée et la manier correctement. Il avait dû par contre lui laisser un peu de temps pour que ses bras s'habituent aux mouvements. Elle ne se plaignait jamais de douleurs, disant simplement qu'elle avait l'impression que ses bras se transformaient en plomb. Renji trouvait qu'elle était parfois trop silencieuse.

Erisia était nerveuse. Elle savait que ce moment arriverait bientôt mais se retrouver face à Renji et devoir combattre contre lui ? Il y avait des raisons d'être intimidée ! Il était grand et baraqué. Mais elle devrait bien finir par apprendre et au moins, elle connaissait Renji. Renji n'était pas ravi lui non plus.

Il voulait qu'elle apprenne, bien sûr, mais il n'était pas sûr d'être le meilleur instructeur pour elle. Elle avait l'air si frêle, même s'il savait que l'apparence pouvait décevoir. Il ne connaissait pas la finesse. Ils s'observèrent pendant un moment, tous deux hésitants à frapper le premier. Finalement, Renji, comprenant qu'Eri n'oserait jamais prendre l'initiative, attaqua.

Il pensait avoir retenu suffisamment son coup afin de ne pas la blesser. Le son de son épée d'entraînement tombant au sol lui prouva le contraire. Il arrive souvent que les coups soient particulièrement déstabilisants. Mais Erisia n'avait pas l'expérience nécessaire pour s'y préparer ou les contrer. Il soupira. « Tout va bien, Eri-chan ? »

Eri le regarda. Le coup l'avait secoué. Cela ressemblait à la sensation lorsqu'on cogne l'os du coude. Une espèce de sensation de chatouillement mêlée à la douleur. Elle fit en sorte de ne pas montrer sa peine sur son visage, ne voulant pas le culpabiliser. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, je suis désolée. »

« Non, c'est ma faute. J'aurais dû faire plus attention. Manier Zabimaru m'a trop habitué aux attaques de force brute. En finesse, bah, comme tu le vois, c'est pas mon point fort. »

« Ce doit être la raison pour laquelle tu as des difficultés à contrôler ton kido. Tu ne restreins pas assez sa puissance. Le kido est plus dans le domaine de la finesse et du contrôle que dans celui de la force brute. Cette dernière t'aidera à briser un sort mais le lancer de cette manière, c'est s'assurer qu'il t'explose à la figure. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai compris avec Tessai-san et le lieutenant Hinamori. »

« Hé ! Qui est le professeur, ici ? » Plaisanta Renji, rigolard.

« Et bien, je me souviens t'entendre dire que lorsque je deviendrais suffisamment douée en kido, je pourrais peut-être te conseiller pour que tu ne risques plus d'exploser à chaque fois que tu essayes de lancer Shakkahou. » Répondit-elle en riant.

« J'ai une idée, Eri. Jusqu'à c'que tu t'habitues aux différents mouvements et à la sensation du choc entre deux épées et tout le reste, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que j'sois pas ton partenaire de combat. T'as besoin d'apprendre sans que ton épée s'envole à chaque coup. » Dit-il avec un soupir.

« Quelle est l'idée exactement ? »

« Tu vas te faire un nouvel ami. » Lui annonça-t-il en riant. Il laissa un peu de son reiatsu fluctuer afin d'appeler un papillon des enfers. Il lui donna l'ordre de trouver Rikichi et de l'amener ici. Peu de temps après, le jeune shinigami arriva sur le terrain d'entraînement.

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, Lieutenant ? » Demanda-t-il.

« C'est Renji. Combien de fois je dois t'le dire ? » Répondit Renji en riant.

« Rikichi, j'te présente Erisia Nakayama. Je lui ai appris le zanjutsu basique mais j'suis pas la personne idéale pour combattre contre elle. J'arrive pas à contrôler suffisamment mes coups et j'risque de la blesser. Tu pourrais nous aider ? » Les yeux du garçon brillèrent, on aurait presque pu lire « culte du héro » dedans.

« Oui, Lieutenant. » Répondit-il. Il regarda ensuite la fille. Hou, mais c'est qu'elle était mignonne ! Il s'inclina poliment. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Nakayama-san. »

« Appelle-moi juste Erisia, s'il te plaît. »

« Très bien, Erisia-san »

«Bon, fini avec les introductions. Duel basique, s'il te plaît ? » Demanda Renji. Rikichi et Erisia se retrouvèrent bientôt à s'observer de la même manière qu'au début du match entre Renji et Erisia. Rikichi débuta l'attaque lui aussi mais au moins, il ne fit pas s'envoler l'épée des mains d'Erisia. Le combat dura un bon moment avant que Renji ne les arrête.

Eri et Rikichi se saluèrent et Eri le remercia pour son aide. Renji ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon et ils se dirigèrent tous là où ils devaient aller Rikichi au baraquement, Eri et Renji au bureau.

« Ce n'était pas si terrible, non ? » questionna Renji.

« Non, ça allait. Un jour, sans doute après avoir gradué de l'Académie, nous nous battrons à nouveau et cette fois-ci, tu n'enlèveras pas si facilement mon épée des mains. » Menaça-t-elle en riant.

« J'ai hâte de voir ça. » Dit-il avec un grand sourire menaçant.


	12. Chapter 12, Complot

**Bonne année 2016! **

**Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas! c'est bien un nouveau chapitre. je l'avais traduit durant les vacances de Noël! ^^**

**Par contre, pour la suite, je pense qu'il faudra attendre Mars car mon emploi du temps est encore pire qu'en début d'année. **

**Snif! :'( Je pensais pas que c'était possible mais ils ont osés. Veeeeeengeeeeaaaaaaannnce ! **

**En attendant, profitez bien de ce chapitre et un gros gros merci à Yumeshiro, Nikkouyoku et Angelis-of-night pour leurs commentaires qui m'ont fait très très plaisir! ^^ **

**Et comme d'habitude, le disclaimer! Bleach appartient à Tite kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame.**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Complot

Personne ne savait qu'Erisia travaillait sur des petits cadeaux de remerciement pour tous ceux qui l'aidaient et également ceux qu'elle avait rencontré, comme Hitsugaya. Elle appréciait le capitaine de glace. Bien qu'il soit très peu bavard, il y avait bien plus de choses derrière sa façade que ce qu'il laissait voir aux autres. Il essayait de changer les préjugés de ceux qui le considéraient un enfant. Elle comprenait son caractère.

Renji cherchait toujours quelqu'un pour lui enseigner le Hakudo. Parmi ceux qui auraient pu le lui enseigner, Rukia était toujours stationnée dans le monde réel et bien qu'il ait pu la faire venir ici, il préférait l'éviter tant que ce n'était pas absolument nécessaire. La plupart de ces amis terrifieraient la pauvre Erisia rien qu'en les voyant.

Il eut une idée subite, il y avait bien une personne qui ne la terroriserait pas immédiatement. Quelqu'un qui savait rester discret sur bien des sujets. Ils n'avaient jamais su pourquoi Yumi était aussi discret maisil était définitivement doué pour garder des secrets. Aussi bizarre soit son dégoût pour la laideur et sa recherche de la beauté, il serait moins traumatisant pour Erisia et pourrait l'aider.

Il se dirigea vers les baraques de la onzième division après avoir envoyé un papillon des enfers à Yumi afin qu'il le rencontre à l'extérieur de la caserne et sans Ikkaku. Si jamais Ikkaku apprenait ce qu'il se passait et décidait de les accompagner, cela ne serait d'aucune aide pour Erisia qu'il avait déjà complètement terrorisée. Il décida de lui donner rendez-vous aux vieux terrains d'entraînement qui n'étaient plus utilisés depuis un moment.

« Salut, Yumi. » Le salua Renji en arrivant sur le terrain.

« Pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi tu m'a demandé de venir ici ? » Demanda Yumi en fronçant le nez avec dédain face à la végétation non entretenue.

« Besoin de te demander quelque chose. » Répondit simplement Renji.

« Alors, de quoi as-tu besoin ? »

« Tu es assez doué au combat à mains nues, non ? » L'interrogea Renji en observant son ami avec précaution. Il devrait faire preuve de tact pour que Yumi accepte de coopérer.

Yumi eut un sourire en coin. « Je te rappelle que je suis dans la onzième division et c'est un style de combat au même titre qu'un autre. »

« Ouais, ouais. Tu penses que tu pourrais l'apprendre à quelqu'un ? » Demanda-t-il avec un petit rire.

« Qu'est-ce-qui se passe, Renji ? Tu rouilles maintenant que tu es dans la sixième avec la princesse ? » Se moqua Yumi.

Renji soupira. « Pas drôle, Yumi. C'est pas pour moi, mais… Erisia. »

« Pourquoi voudrais-je donner des leçons à une fillette ? » Demanda Yumi. Si c'était bien la personne à laquelle il pensait, elle ne ressemblait en rien à un combattant.

« Tu sais que c'est la fille que Byakuya a aidée, non ? » Mentionna Renji en espérant que les rouages dans le cerveau de Yumi commenceraient à fonctionner.

Une lueur de compréhension se dessina sur son visage. C'était donc la fille qu'Ikkaku avait traumatisée, si l'on en croyait les rumeurs. Et si Renji lui demandait, ce n'était pas seulement à cause de son talent dans ce style de combat mais parce que le capitaine de la sixième le demandait. La onzième avait beau le surnommer 'la princesse', il était quand même respecté par chacun d'entre eux en tant que combattant, même si personne ne voulait l'admettre ouvertement. Mais Yumi avait une réputation à tenir. « Et pourquoi devrais-je me préoccuper d'une fille qu'il a aidée ? Si c'est si important, pourquoi ne s'en charge-t-il pas lui-même ? » Nargua-t-il.

« Bah, si tu veux vraiment pas, je peux pas te forcer. J'pensais que ça t'intéresserait d'être choisi. Elle a déjà Hinamori pour le kido et j'lui apprends le zanjutsu. Yoruichi s'occupe du shunpo, et Unohana elle-même a offert de lui apprendre les bases du kido de guérison. » Bon, c'était pas l'entière vérité mais ça avait bien été l'idée d'Unohana. Et c'était la meilleure manière d'appâter la proie. « Tu feras partie du groupe, Yumi. Bien sûr, on ne fait que lui apprendre quelques bases avant qu'elle aille à l'Académie. Tout ce qui lui manque, c'est quelqu'un pour lui apprendre un peu de hakudo. » dit-il de manière à le tenter.

Mission réussie. « hé bé, c'est une liste assez impressionnante. Même si Hinamori a été pas mal chamboulée après tout ce qui s'est passé, on peut pas nier qu'elle peut faire bien mal avec son kido. Et le capitaine Unohana est crainte et respectée par tous. » Réfléchit Yumi en se demandant s'il devait accepter ou non. C'était une excellente opportunité. Renji, Byakuya et la fille auraient une dette envers lui et personne ne pouvait prévoir quand est-ce que quelques petits services pourraient se révéler utiles.

Renji remarqua que Yumi ne l'avait pas mentionné mais il ne voulait pas commencer une nouvelle discussion. « Alors ? »

« Je suppose que je pourrais aider la fille. Et puis, ça vaudra le coup de voir la tête d'Ikkaku lorsque je lui dirai que je vais passer du temps avec sa victime de la dernière fois. » Dit-il en riant.

Renji hocha la tête. « Bien. Quand veux-tu faire ça ? »

« Amène-la à mon terrain d'entraînement favori en fin de journée. » Répondit Yumi comme s'il s'ennnuyait. Renji devait se rappeler de quel terrain il s'agissait, une clairière cernée par les arbres. C'était peu fréquenté et beau, deux choses que Yumi appréciait.

« D'accord. Merci, Yumi. »

« C'est à ça que servent les amis ! » Répondit-il simplement avant de retourner à sa caserne. Renji rentra lui aussi à la sixième division.

« Ça y est, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour t'apprendre le hakudo. » Annonça-t-il simplement.

Byakuya et Erisia levèrent tous deux la tête. « Oh ? » Questionna Erisia.

« Ouais, Yumichika Ayasegawa. C'est un type bien et il s'assurera que tu apprennes à ton rythme sans être complètement dépassée. »

« Est-ce-que ce n'est pas… ne m'as-tu pas dit que c'était le cinquième siège de la onzième division ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Si, mais c'est un type bien. Un peu bizarre avec son obsession pour la beauté mais quelqu'un de bien. Quand il se bat, y a pas de doute qu'il fait partie de la onzième mais il est pas comme ça tout le temps. C'est pour ça qu'il sera pas mal comme professeur avec toi. Il t'effraiera moins. » Lui expliqua Renji en riant.

« Quand dois-je rencontrer ce Yumichika ? »

« En fin de journée. Je t'amènerai à son terrain d'entraînement. »

« Très bien. Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose. »

« Nerveuse ? »

« Il fait partie de la onzième division alors je suppose que oui. »

« Moi aussi, j'étais dans la onzième. Fais moi confiance. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Et si jamais il essaye quoi que ce soit qui te fasse peur, je m'en occuperai personnellement. D'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « D'accord. »

« Bien. »

Un nouvel enseignement. Elle allait bientôt avoir un agenda digne d'un ministre. Mais c'était bien mieux que de n'avoir rien à faire.


	13. Chapter 13, Main contre main

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Non je ne suis pas morte. **

**Non, ne lancez pas le piano, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ... AIIIIIEUH! **

**... Pardon? ... **

**Je m'excuse de tout mon coeur pour mon absence ignominieuse ces derniers mois. **

**Explications et suggestions en bas de ce chapitre car je ne veux pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. **

**Mais vous pouvez remercier Saraelys car c'est son commentaire qui m'a encouragé à reprendre la traduction. **

**Du coup, j'ai passé deux heures ce soir en rentrant du boulot pour traduire ce nouveau chapitre qui est plus long que d'habitude. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas du chapitre! **

**Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame. Yare, yare.**

* * *

Chapitre 13 – Main contre main

La journée arriva bientôt à sa fin et Renji inspecta son bureau miraculeusement dégagé. Il sourit et s'étira en faisant craquer ses vertèbres. Erisia travaillait à un de ses projets sur son carnet à dessin et elle refusait de le montrer pour l'instant malgré les questions des deux hommes présents dans la pièce. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. « Et bien Eri-chan, on dirait que c'est l'heure. »

Byakuya leva les yeux en l'entendant. « J'attends à ce qu'elle soit de retour au manoir pour le dîner. Vous pouvez informer Ayasegawa-san qu'il est invité à nous joindre, tout comme vous l'êtes Lieutenant. Pour tout le travail que vous avez réalisé. » Dit-il de sa voix monocorde de capitaine.

Renji hocha la tête. « Bien sûr Capitaine. » Répondit-il en s'inclinant poliment avant de se rapprocher d'Eri qui rangeait ses affaires. « En route Eri-chan. » Dit-il en riant.

Elle le suivit en shunpo jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement favori de Yumi. « Cet endroit est si joli. » S'émerveilla Erisia en regardant tout autour d'elle. Yumi était là mais demeurait invisible pour l'instant afin de l'observer.

« Merci, la beauté de ce lieu m'a toujours touché. » La voix de Yumi parvenait d'un arbre à proximité. Il décida enfin de se montrer et s'inclina d'un geste ample. 3un plaisir de finalement vous rencontrer de manière formelle, Nakayama-san. »

Erisia rosit légèrement face à sa courtoisie. « Merci d'avoir accepter de m'enseigner, Ayasegawa-san. Vous pouvez m'appeler Erisia. » Répondit-elle doucement.

« Quelle fleur délicate ! Je comprends pourquoi votre grand frère souhaite vous apprendre à vous défendre, Erisia-san. » Yumi ria légèrement. « Si nous passons à des manières plus informelles, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'appeler Yumi. »

« Alors ce sera Yumi. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Maintenant Renji, j'aimerais que tu restes dans le coin. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide si je dois montrer à Erisia la beauté du combat à mains nues. » Déclara Yumi avec un petit rictus.

Renji souleva un sourcil. « De quoi as-tu besoin ? »

« Et bien, je souhaite lui montrer à quoi cela ressemble vraiment et je ne vais pas lui faire subir ça. J'ai besoin que tu échanges quelques coups avec moi. Je pense qu'aller moitié moins vite et sans shunpo sera un bon commencement. Cela lui donnera l'opportunité d'observer nos mouvements et me donnera le temps de les lui expliquer en même temps. Et retiens tes coups. Nous passerons au corps à corps quand elle aura suffisamment progressé. » Yumi était quelqu'un de très efficace, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui s'occupait de la plus grande partie de la paperasse de la 11ème. Mais là n'est pas le propos.

« Ca m'parait bien. » Répondit Renji en se rapprochant du centre de la clairière.

« Erisia-san, pourriez-vous vous placer ici, s'il vous plait ? Observez très attentivement. J'attends de vous que vous en reteniez suffisament pour poser des questions intelligentes. Nous verrons ensuite si vous êtes capable de répéter les mouvements. » Expliqua Yumi en pointant vers un endroit suffisamment éloigné du futur combat. Dès qu'elle fut en place, Renji et lui commencèrent la dangereuse danse.

Le style de Yumi était bien plus fluide, tel la frappe d'un serpent. Renji quant à lui avait un style aussi féroce que sa chevelure. C'était très intéressant à regarder. Ils avaient été assez attentionnés pour ralentir le mouvement, lui permettant ainsi de suivre plus facilement. Son esprit prenait des notes en continu. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aimerait dessiner la scène. Mais cela aurait été difficile car les modèles n'auraient pas arrêté de bouger.

Yumi expliquait au fur-et-à-mesure et ils répétaient de temps à autre des mouvements plus compliqués afin de lui permettre de les comprendre. Une fois que Yumi jugea les bases suffisamment démontrées, il l'invita à les rejoindre au centre.

« Pas d'inquiétude Erisia-san. Je n'abimerai pas votre joli minois. Nous retiendrons nos coups. Il ne s'agit pas de se battre ici mais d'apprendre et j'ai beau faire partie de la 11ème, je sais quand même faire la différence. »

Il l'aida ensuite à se positionner avant d'entamet côte-à-côte les mouvements de base qu'il venait de montrer avec l'aide de Renji. Lorsqu'elle commença à être plus à l'aise, il entama un combat facile avec elle. Elle était timide mais légère sur ses pieds, comme une biche effarouchée. Elle avait une grâce naturelle et il se demanda d'où cela pouvait venir.

« Vous vous déplacez merveilleusement bien pour une débutante. Etes-vous sure d'être sans expérience ? »

« Ce qui se rapproche le plus à une expérience consiste en heures passées à observer ma mère pratiquer les formes du Tai-Chi lorsque j'étais petite. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« La connection se fait peut-être grâce à ça. Quelque chose dans votre esprit répond à cet entraînement, votre mémoire a enregistré les mouvements et la grâce de votre mère lorsqu'elle s'entrainait et votre esprit fait une traduction en quelque sorte, bien que le Hakuda demeure très différent. Vous constaterez que l'inspiration peut venir des endroits les plus étranges. Vous apprendrez plus aisément lorsque votre esprit sera capable de tracer une relation à une autre chose déjà expérimentée, quelle que soit son inutilité première. Lorsque vous effectuez ces connections, le résultat est tout simplement merveileux. » Expliqua yumi en riant.

Erisia sourit. Elle n'était pas sure de quoi penser de Yumichika mais pour l'instant, il n'avait pas l'air si méchant. « Répétons cela encore quelquefois. Ensuite… je crois que je devrais vous laisser partir puisque votre capitaine veut vous avoir de retour pour le dîner. » Dit Yumi. Il y avait une touche d'humour dans sa voix mais il avait choisi ses mots avec précaution.

« Oh, à propose de ça, Yumi. Tu es invité à dîner et moi aussi. Je suppose que c'est en remerciement pour accepter d'aider Erisia. » Ajouta Renji.

Yumi se réjouit intérieurement en entendant cela. C'était une magnifique opportunité d'être invité au manoir Kuchiki pour le dîner. Il n'admettrait jamais cela à proximité d'une oreille de la 11ème mais il considérait cela comme un honneur. Très peu étaient invité dans un tel lieu. Il était extrêmement curieux et ne pouvait refuser une telle occasion. « Ce serait grossier que de refuser une invitation si rarement offerte. Et je m'efforce d'éviter de tels écarts de conduite lorsque je le peux. C'est néanmoins dommage que je n'ai pas le temps de me changer. Enfin… » Répondit-il en soupirant. « Allez Eri, recommençons. » Encouragea Yumi.

Ils répétèrent jusqu'à ce que Renji, qui gardait un œil sur l'heure, les informe qu'ils devaient se mettre en route s'ils ne voulaient pas arriver en retard. Eri partagea à ce moment le souhait de Yumi de changer de vêtements. Elle était en sueur et il aurait été très agréable de pouvoir se rafraichir.

Yumi avait un sac balancé sur son épaule qu'il avait retiré du creux d'un des arbres environnants. Il suivit derrière Renji et Eri alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin du manoir. Erisia était toujours en admiration lorsqu'elle s'en approchait mais son esprit commençait à se faire à l'idée qu'il s'agissait de sa maison temporaire. Elle sourit à Yuriko qui était venu les saluer à l'entrée.

« Yuriko, ai-je le temps de me changer avant le dîner ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je pense que oui si vous êtes rapide. »

« Y-a-t-il un endroit où Renji et Yumi pourraient se nettoyer vite fait ? » S'enquit Erisia.

« S'ils veulent bien me suivre, je les conduirai à l'une des salles de bain pour nos invités. » Répondit Yuriko poliment.

« Je sais que j'ai besoin d'une douche et vous deux avez travaillé bien plus dur que moi. » Constata Erisia en riant alors qu'ils se séparaient pour aller vers différents couloirs. Au moins, Eri pouvait à présent retrouver le chemin de sa chambre toute seule. Elle prit une douche rapide et émergea de sa chambre vêtue dans un simple yukata d'été, bleu pâle et parsemé de fleurs d'un ton légèrement plus sombre et qui étaient à peine plus sombre sur le fond du tissu. Elles avaient l'air de liserons bleus ou quelque chose d'approchant.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle à manger pour y retrouver Renji et Yumi qui discutaient avec Byakuya. Yumi avait enfilé un yukata bleu sombre avec quelques través lavande sur le obi. « J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre. » Dit-elle en esquissant un léger salut.

« Pas du tout. Je crois que nous comprenons tous le désir de se nettoyer après avoir travaillé aussi dur que vous l'avez fait. » Répondit simplement Byakuya.

Elle les rejoignit à la talbe basse, son seiza imparfait mais déjà bien mieux exécuté que celui de Renji. La conversation continua un moment. Le dîner était plaisant et avoir d'autres personnes présentes était très sympathique. Cela ne la dérangeait pas d'être seule avec Byakuya mais le changement par rapport aux habitudes était néanmoins agréable.

Juste avant que le dîner ne soit servi, Eri remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Il y eut soudain un déplacement d'air à côté d'elle dont elle ne put discerner la source. Lorsqu'elle regarda autour d'elle, elle remarqua une petite fille aux cheveux roses qui avait pris place entre Byakuya et elle. Mais… n'était-ce pas le lieutenant de la 11ème division. Eri ne put que cligner des yeux devant l'apparition subite de la petite fille.

« Te voilà Beau Gosse. J'ai dû te chercher partout. » S'éleva une voix joyeuse.

Tous se tournèrent pour dévisager la petite balle d'énergie rose. « Mes excuses Lieutenant, je ne réalisais pas que je vous manquais. » Répondit Yumi en riant.

« J'ai regardé partout. Tu n'était pas avec Crâne d'œuf, pas dans la cantine, pas dans la caserne de la 4ème. J'ai trouvé un peu de ton énergie dans la clairière. J'aurais pu venir plutôt mais y a trois de mes tunnels qui ont été bouchés. »

Un imperceptible sourire ironique se dessina sur le visage de Byakuya.

« Lieutenant Kusajishi, comptez-vous rester ? » Demanda Byakuya.

Elle se tourna vers lui. « Si je promets de ne pas mettre le bazard et de partir par la porte d'netrée, je peux rester ? » Demanda-t-elle en tournant de grands yeux tout mignons vers lui.

« Tant que vous respectez vos paroles et si jamais vous transgressez votre promesse, j'irai voir le capitaine Zaraki et lui annoncerai que votre accès aux sucreries doit être coupé comme punition. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Je promets d'être sage, je mangerai même bien avec mes baguettes. »

Il hocha la tête. « Alors vous pouvez rester. » Le ton de sa voix était légèrement plus léger que celui qu'il employait avec la plupart des gens.

« Merci Bya-kushi ! »

Le dîner se déroula tranquillement avec seulement quelques incidents dus à l'exubérance de Yachiru. Cependant, elle tint ses promesses. Byakuya avait compris que tout lui interdire ne la rendait que plus inventive dans ses tentaives d'infiltration de sa maison et de gain de son attention. Lui permettre de rester à condition de respecter les règles était une manière de lui enseigner un semblant de manière et cela fonctionnait pour l'instant. Malheur à lui si elle figurait un jour sa ruse.

Le dîner se termina bientôt et une Yachiru plutôt épuisée fut ramassée par Yumi et portée hors du manoir. Renji décida de suivre étant donné qu'il se faisait tard. Il devrait être au bureau à la même heure que d'habitude le lendemain et il avait encore quelques choses à faire avant de rentrer chez lui. Yachiru était à moitié endormie dans les bras de Yumi lorsqu'ils atteignirent la grande porte. Bien que cela n'arrive pas souvent, il avait l'habitude de prendre soin de la minuscule lieutenante. Elle n'était pas la petite sœur exclusive d'Ikkaku.

Erisia fut surprise en observant les interactions. Byakuya avait l'art de tenir tout le monde à distance après tout. Mais elle s'était déjà aperçu qu'il faisait attention aux autres bien qu'il ne le laisse pas paraitre. Il dut remarquer son expression car il lui demanda pourquoi elle arborait un tel sourire. Elle ne put que rire et répondre que la soirée l'avait bien amusée. Elle savait que cela devait être dur pour lui. Surtout avec le petit ninja qu'était Yachiru. Il avait toutefois trouver une façon de négocier avec elle. Qu'il ait fait un tel effort en disait beaucoup sur lui.

Il aurait pu facilement utiliser sa position de capitaine et son aristocratie pour faire cesser ses manèges. Il la regardait cependant comme quelqu'un faisanrt face à une enfant entêtée. Ce n'était pas évident mais il lui offrait des conseils même si c'était extrêmement bien dissimulé par sa conduite habituelle. Erisia avait beaucoup appris aujourd'hui ce qui pour elle en faisait un très bon jour.

Elle se mit à bailler et s'excusa. Elle avait une autre longue journée devant elle. Il était plus avisé de se retirer. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si le lendemain serait aussi intéresant. Elle espérait que oui.

* * *

**Alors, comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre? **

**Pour mon absence, voici les explications:**

**J'ai des études qui sont très prenantes. De plus, je suis depuis Mars en Angleterre pour un stage de 5 mois.**

**Mon boulot est passionnant mais je rentre chaque soir complètement crevée. Du coup, j'avoue que je n'avais pas trop le courage de traduire ces derniers mois. **

**Les commentaires me donnent un véritable coup de boost car ils me font toujours énormément plaisir. ****Alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me donner du coeur à l'ouvrage. C'est grâce à un commentaire que vous avez droit à un nouveau chapitre ce soir! **

**De plus, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer. Ceci étant une traduction, je ne peux pas modifier l'histoire. Mais je pourrai écrire une sorte d'annexe avec des chapitres sans fil chronologique qui reprennent cet univers et feront peut-être voir des côtés inexplorés ou ajouteront des passages.**

**Donc, à vos idées! Je ne ferais ça que si vous me donnez de bonnes idées à exploiter de choses que vous voudriez voir dans l'histoire et qui n'y sont pas. Tout en continuant les traductions, bien entendu. **

**Qu'en dites-vous? **

**J'attends vos super commentaires et vos idées incroyables! j'écrirai des chapitres dans une histoire annexe pour celles qui m'inspirent! Ce sera une fanfiction de fanfiction en quelque sorte! Erisia Nakayama appartient à CeredwenFlame avant tout. **

**Un énorme merci à tous ceux qui laissent des commentaires, mettent cette histoire en alerte ou en favori! **

**Gros bisoux à tous et bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont! (veinards!)**

**Gilmei**


	14. Chapter 14, Réflexions

**Comment? Un nouveau chapitre? alors que le dernier est sorti il n'y a même pas une semaine? Miiiiiiiraaaaacle ! **

**Coucou tout le monde! **

**Et oui, un nouveau chapitre, pour me faire pardonner du délai des deux derniers (ça rime, c'est sublime!) ^^**

**Sur ce, profitez en bien et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires! **

**Gros bisou! **

**PS: je l'ai tapé sur un clavier anglais, d'où la possible absence d'accents par ci par là. J'ai tout relu ainsi que Makae, ma beta. Mais il peut toujours y en avoir quelques unes qui ont échappé à notre attention. S'il y a vraiment de trop grosses fautes, signalez le moi et je les corrigerai de suite! **

**Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo (Hélas sinon, j'aurais stoppé l'histoire il y a bien longtemps. Une bonne histoire doit avoir une bonne fin.) Et Erisia Nakayama à CeredwenFlame.**

* * *

Chapitre 14 – Réflexions

Le lendemain et les jours suivants furent tout aussi intéressants, chacun à sa manière. Le temps filait à toute allure. Elle faisait des progrès suffisants pour susciter des compliments de la part de ses professeurs. Même si elle avait encore du chemin à effectuer pour toute la partie plus physique de son entraînement. Mais Rome ne s'était pas construite en un jour. Elle avait le désir et la motivation de s'améliorer et ne cessait jamais ses efforts même lorsqu'elle devait s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant de réussir. Elle essayait de ne pas se décourager, acceptant que certaines choses ne lui viennent pas naturellement. Bien qu'elle arrive de temps en temps à établir des liens et analogies pour permettre à son cerveau de mieux s'adapter, faire en sorte que son corps suive n'était pas toujours évident. Elle essayait encore et encore et c'était le plus important. Aussi délicate qu'elle paraisse, elle avait une volonté d'acier derrière toute cette douceur. Une combinaison très étrange mais les autres commençaient à comprendre que c'était ce qui faisait d'elle Erisia et pas une autre.

Elle avait pris des habitudes, s'adaptant à la vie au sein du Seireitei. Elle devrait à nouveau modifier sa façon de vivre en débarquant à l'Académie mais ce serait sûrement plus simple que de s'habituer à la vie du Gotei 13. C'était un changement drastique par rapport à la vie dans le monde réel, pas de doute là-dessus. Elle le prenait toutefois plutôt bien. Elle aidait souvent Hinamori ainsi que ses autres professeurs quand elle le pouvait. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose mais elle profitait de ces livraisons pour pratiquer son shunpo et ne se perdait plus aussi souvent qu'au début. La plupart des commissions pour Hinamori la menait à la 10eme division et elle appréciait les conversations avec le capitaine Hitsugaya. Elles ne duraient jamais très longtemps mais il prenait à chaque fois la peine d'envoyer son lieutenant s'occuper de quelque chose à l'extérieur de son bureau dès qu'Erisia arrivait. C'était réellement un surdoué. Il pouvait se montrer assez bourru et froid mais tant qu'on lui posait des questions intelligentes, il répondait. Il semblait apprécier la petite pause intellectuelle qu'elle lui offrait à chaque fois bien qu'il ne s'arrête jamais de travailler tout le long de la conversation.

Erisia se demandait s'il avait parlé a son lieutenant à propos de son penchant pour l'alcool. Matsumoto n'avait jamais abordé le sujet une nouvelle fois avec Erisia malgré son inclination certaine pour cette activité. Erisia lui en était très reconnaissante. Et bien qu'elle ne dérange jamais longtemps le capitaine Hitsugaya, elle avait suffisamment de temps pour profiter d'une discussion intelligente et agréable.

De temps à autre, son cerveau avait du mal à intégrer le fait qu'elle avait rencontré et établi une sorte de connections avec autant de personnages importants. Pas moins de trois capitaines, une poignée de lieutenants et quelques autres membres sièges des divisions. Elle avait également rencontré la sœur du capitaine Kuchiki, Rukia. C'était une femme intéressante. Mais la plupart des rencontres qu'elle avait fait ici avaient quelque chose d'unique.

Elle se demandait comment ses futurs camarades prendraient la chose et décida qu'il serait plus prudent de ne rien leur dire là-dessus. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on puisse penser qu'elle avait atterri à l'Académie simplement parce qu'elle connaissait les bonnes personnes. Il y avait aussi la question de ses leçons. Celles-ci allaient lui donner un léger avantage, ce qui l'inquiétait car elle ne voulait pas se démarquer du groupe. Elle voulait se fondre avec la masse, appelez ça une habitude de pot de fleur si vous voulez mais elle détestait être mise en avant. Cela avait le don de la rendre mal à l'aise. Elle avait toujours eu un léger côté asocial. Interagir avec des personnes aussi exubérantes que Matsumoto était au-delà de ses capacités et elle était persuadée qu'elle rencontrerait plus de personnes exubérantes que d'esprits subtiles à l'Académie.

Tant de choses l'inquiétaient vis-à-vis de l'Académie. Elle s'était déjà résignée au fait de sortir un peu du lot lorsqu'elle avait choisi d'employer le temps qu'il lui restait en s'entraînant. Elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'elle allait pouvoir répondre lorsqu'on lui demanderait d'où elle venait. Pourrait-elle laisser la question en plan ? Sinon, devrait-elle prétendre être originaire d'une partie du Rukongai ?

Peut-être devrait-elle demander à Renji quels étaient les quartiers les plus respectables du Rukongai, un endroit dont elle pourrait prétendre faire partie. Mais s'il n'y en avait pas de correspondant ? Beaucoup avaient remarqué à quel point Erisia se comportait parfois comme une noble. Que devrait-elle dire alors ? Elle ne pourrait pas révéler qu'elle habitait dans le manoir Kuchiki, ou si ? Non, elle avait beau être une protégée de la famille Kuchiki, qui sait ce que certains pourraient imaginer. Elle préférait éviter ca. Même si Byakuya était son sponsor.

Depuis quand les choses s'étaient-elles autant compliquées ? La vie dans le monde réel avait été si simple. Elle était juste Erisia Nakayama. Avait abandonné le nom de son père il y a longtemps, le changeant légalement dès qu'elle en avait eu la possibilité. Elle n'avait jamais eu à se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit de plus. Elle travaillait au collège pour payer ses cours, le reste étant couvert par des bourses. Soul Society était à une toute autre échelle. Elle se retrouvait coincée dans des intrigues politiques sans même savoir trop comment.

Du moins c'est ce que certains déduiraient de son association avec Byakuya Kuchiki. Elle en avait mal à la tête à force de trop y penser. Pouvait-elle garder cela secret ? Elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Cela ne devrait pas avoir d'importance, non ? Mais elle gardait en mémoire ses années de lycée. Elle haïssait le système de bandes et de cliques. Le collège lui avait permis d'esquiver ce genre de problèmes car elle ne vivait pas sur le campus. Mais elle habiterait à l'Académie tout le long de sa formation.

Elle serait complétement immergée dans l'environnement social de l'Académie. Bien qu'il s'agisse d'une école pour entraîner des shinigamis, cela ne serait pas très diffèrent d'une école ordinaire, non ? C'était suffisant pour lui donner l'envie de se taper la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Peut-être devrait-elle en parler à quelqu'un. Renji ou Byakuya, et même les deux. Ses peurs et ses craintes étaient sans doute sans fondement et complétement stupides mais il y avait également la possibilité qu'il faille réellement chercher une solution. Elle décida d'aller les voir à la 6ème division après sa session de kido de guérison.

Hanataro était une personne extrêmement sympathique. Il était poli quoique un peu nerveux par moment, ce qui mettait Eri plus à l'aise. Il était la gentillesse même, toujours prêt à aider et soutenir ses amis, un trait de caractère particulièrement appréciable. Il bredouillait souvent et se montrait fréquemment maladroit et Erisia ne l'en trouvait que plus attachant. Cela le rendait très peu intimidant et si l'on considérait à quel point son père avait instillé en elle une peur des hommes, c'était agréable de ne pas se sentir effrayée pour une fois. Elle avait fait d'énormes progrès de ce côté-là depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Soul Society.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait plus peur. Elle garderait toujours des traces de son traumatisme passé. Elle apprenait à faire face. Mais si jamais elle croisait à nouveau le chemin ou même entendait ne serait-ce que la voix de ce fou de Kurotsuchi, elle fuirait si vite en shunpo que même Yoruichi en serait impressionnée. Capitaine ou non, ce chercheur fou la terrorisait complétement et elle n'était pas la seule apparemment. Elle préférait encore se retrouver face à la montagne Kenpachi plutôt que de passer une seule seconde en face du capitaine de la 12eme division.

Une seule rencontre avait suffi – une rencontre complétement accidentelle et due au hasard – pour le classer. Elle revenait d'une de ses commissions chez le capitaine Ukitake pour le lieutenant Hinamori lorsqu'elle avait entendu sa voix. Rien que la voix de cet homme lui donnait la chair de poule. Elle s'était retournée lentement et s'était trouvée face-à-face avec l'être à l'apparence la plus bizarre qu'elle ait jamais vu dans les deux mondes connues d'elle. Son parler exsudait une impression huileuse, gluante et malpropre. Ses suggestions de tests et autres commentaires lui donnaient des frissons et la nausée. L'air autour de lui rappelait des cauchemars qu'il valait mieux laisser à la science-fiction et aux films d'horreurs. Elle avait bredouillé quelques excuses avant de s'éloigner aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait en shunpo jusqu'à la sixième division. Elle aurait préféré le flirt sans tact et envahissant d'Ikkaku toute une journée plutôt que d'avoir à revivre ca.

En parlant d'Ikkaku, il constituait un sujet de conversation très amusant entre Yumi et elle. Yumi prenait un énorme plaisir à tourmenter son meilleur ami en lâchant ici et là des fragments d'information sur l'entraînement qu'il faisait suivre à Erisia. Il s'assurait également à grands renforts de précautions que son ami ne puisse venir interrompre leurs leçons ensemble. C'était divertissant à regarder. Il n'y avait rien de méchant là-dedans, juste deux vieux amis qui se jouent des tours. Elle s'interrogeait parfois sur ce qu'Ikkaku avait fait à Yumichika pour mériter un tel traitement mais elle préférait ne pas demander. La curiosité pouvait se payer cher parfois.

Yumi était satisfait de ses progrès. Il insistait que, pour quelqu'un sans expérience ni exposition à de vrais combats quels qu'ils soient, elle se débrouillait plutôt bien. De temps à autre elle se demandait s'il ne disait pas ça pour être gentil mais à chaque fois qu'elle lui posait la question, il se contentait d'un sourire évasif. Il avait un jour haussé les épaules et déclaré qu'elle n'avait pour l'instant aucune chance de faire partie de la 11eme mais que pour quelqu'un ne faisant pas partie de cette division, elle était acceptable. Elle avait pris le compliment pour ce qu'il était et cessa de poser la question. Elle n'avait aucune envie de devenir comme les membres de la 11ème. Savoir combattre était une bonne chose lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait choisi cette voie après tout. Mais le considérer comme quoi que ce soit d'autre ? Non merci. Elle ne voulait pas vivre, respirer, manger et dormir pour se battre. Ce n'était pas sa façon d'être.

Le zanjutsu avec Renji et Rikichi se déroulait bien. Rikichi lui rappelait Hanataro par quelques côtés, en moins maladroit. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'influence de la 6eme division, qui sait? Ou peut-être était-ce l'adulation que portait Rikichi à son héros Renji. Elle pouvait à présent tenir son arme convenablement et était même capable d'enchaîner une série de mouvements sans que la pointe de l'épée ne touche terre. Elle se fatiguait encore rapidement et avait besoin de beaucoup plus de pratique cependant les bases commençaient à rentrer. Ce qui était le seul but de Renji.

Le reste viendrait à l'Académie. Elle aurait le temps là-bas de vraiment apprendre le zanjutsu et développer le talent nécessaire pour manier son zanpakuto.. Ils lui rappelaient souvent que faisant maintenant partie de la Soul Society, le temps s'écoulait différemment par rapport au monde réel. Vieillir n'était pas une préoccupation ici vu le temps que cela prenait.

Elle leur avait promis de stopper ses leçons les deux dernières semaines avant son entrée à l'Académie afin de profiter d'une vraie pause avant d'entamer son nouveau mode d'entraînement. Ce moment se rapprochait rapidement et elle avait des projets sur la façon dont elle emploierait ces deux semaines. Elle souhaitait préparer des cadeaux pour remercier tous ceux qui l'avaient aidée ainsi que ceux qu'elle considérait maintenant comme des amis.

Aussi bizarre que cela ait été pour elle de rencontrer ces personnes, elle se rappelait parfois que malgré leurs positions, ils étaient des personnes au même titre qu'elle. Leur importance au sein du Gotei 13 ne signifiait pas qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se lier d'amitié avec qui ils voulaient. Elle avait reçu une opportunité unique et il n'y avait aucune honte à la saisir a deux mains et en profiter le plus possible. Au contraire, la refuser aurait été une grande insulte pour toutes ces personnes rencontrées et qui avaient tant fait pour elle.

Au moins, c'était une chose de résolue et elle espérait que ses autres questionnements trouveraient rapidement des réponses. Elle entama un morceau de bondon à la fraise offert par le capitaine Ukitake et franchit les portes des baraquements de la 4eme division. Elle était un peu en avance pour sa leçon mais cela ne dérangeait pas le capitaine Unohana. Le reste de ses inquiétudes attendraient un peu, pour l'instant elle avait une tâche sur laquelle se concentrer.


	15. Chapter 15, Créativité

**Coucou tout le monde! **

**Et oui,le chapitre a un peu tardé. **

**Ma relectrice n'était pas disponible durant tout le mois de juillet et j'ai eu ensuite quelques problèmes d'ordinateur.**

**Normalement, il devrait marcher maintenant.**

**Je devrais poster le chapitre 16 dans peu de temps car sa traduction est presque achevée.**

**En attendant, gros bisou à tous et bonne lecture! **

**Et puisqu'il le faut, les disclaimers (La routine habituelle quoi!) (500 points brownies à qui me dit en premier d'où sort cette réplique!)**

**Bleach = Tite Kubo**

**et Erisia Nakayama = CeredwenFlame**

**(imaginez une accolade englobant les deux)**

**équivaut à: cette histoire # rente personnelle**

* * *

Chapitre 15 – Créativité

Il y avait beaucoup à faire et un espace de temps rapidement décroissant pour tout accomplir. Erisia avait profité de son temps libre pour retourner dans le monde réel et prendre toutes les fournitures nécessaires pour son but. Elle avait même pris sa valise roulante pour transporter ses achats plus facilement. Si certains avaient été curieux, personne ne lui avait demandé ce qu'elle tramait, et tant mieux pour elle.

Elle avait déjà tracé ses esquisses ce qui était ça de moins à réaliser. Elle n'avait plus qu'à les recréer et appliquer les couleurs. Ses rêves et des poussées d'inspiration subites l'avaient aidé à concevoir les futurs présents. Elle voulait remercier tous ses professeurs de la seule manière qu'elle connaisse vraiment. Bien sûr, elle effectuait des commissions et aidait quand elle le pouvait mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour elle. Juste une sorte de compensation pour leur temps.

Lorsqu'elle rentra au manoir, elle déplaça son matériel et quelques objets dans les jardins afin de pouvoir travailler à l'extérieur. C'était en quelque sorte un jour de vacance et elle comptait en profiter jusqu'au bout. En ce qui concernait ses professeurs, son entraînement était achevé et c'était à l'Académie de prendre la relève. Comme elle l'avait promis, elle avait arrêté les leçons durant ces deux dernières semaines. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester oisive. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Erisia Nakayama.

Les serviteurs l'aidèrent aimablement à installer ses affaires à un endroit confortable et ombragé. Le temps était agréablement chaud avec une très légère brise. Cet endroit lui manquerait lorsqu'elle vivrait à l'Académie. Ce qui était plutôt étrange lorsqu'elle se souvenait à quel point elle avait eu du mal à s'habituer au fait de demeurer dans le manoir Kuchiki.

Elle s'était munie de boissons fraîches, de petites choses à grignoter et de tout le matériel nécessaire, parée pour plusieurs heures. C'était parfait. Elle avait besoin de recopier le plus vite possible toutes les esquisses sur les canevas afin de pouvoir prendre son temps pour apporter vie et couleurs aux dessins. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait faire pour Renji, Yumi, Momo, Hanataro, Unohana, Yoruichi et Hitsugaya. Faire parvenir son cadeau à Yoruichi serait peut-être compliqué vu les déplacements imprévisibles de celle-ci. Elle se débrouillerait bien d'une manière ou d'une autre pour y parvenir.

Erisia avait aussi inclu Hitsugaya dans sa liste car à chaque fois qu'elle allait porter quelque chose à la 10ème division, il prenait le temps de parler avec elle au lieu de la chasser immédiatement. Elle avait aussi fait un drôle de rêve qui lui avait fourni une image magnifique et elle voulait essayer de la recréer de son mieux. Kumori l'avait assurée que le capitaine de la 10ème comprendrait et apprécierait le dessin. Elle avait essayé d'en savoir un peu plus mais le félin avait répondu avec un sourire moqueur et s'était retiré dans les ombres.

Bien qu'Hanataro soit son professeur de kido de guérison, Unohana se trouvait également sur la liste car c'est elle qui le lui avait proposé et la femme médecin se montrait très accueillante à chaque fois qu'Erisia visitait sa division, que ce soit pour ses leçons ou pour livrer quelque chose. Elle avait beau posséder une aura imposante, Erisia avait été tout de suite attirée par son attitude maternelle. Cela lui avait énormément manqué depuis la mort de sa propre mère et retrouver ne serait-ce qu'un ersatz de ce sentiment-là ne se refusait pas. Le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais agacé le capitaine de la division de guérison et donc jamais encouru sa colère aidait aussi un peu. Cependant, Erisia avait vu le capitaine Unohana alors qu'elle remettait certaines personnes à leur place. La peur et l'admiration l'avaient envahie à part égale et elle s'était sentie très reconnaissante de ne jamais s'être attirée ses foudres. Elle s'était aussitôt promis de tout faire pour que cela continue.

Elle se mit au travail sur le chevalet récemment acquis et commença avec le cadeau de Momo, la première personne de Soul Society à devenir son professeur. Elle créerait celui de Yoruichi en dernier ce qui lui laisserait le temps de réfléchir au moyen de le lui faire parvenir. Il s'agissait d'un magnifique paysage composé d'un lac serein entouré par des pruniers en pleine floraison. Le tableau était simple mais évoquait un sentiment de paix. Après avoir interagi fréquemment avec Momo pendant un mois, elle s'était dit que la jeune femme pourrait en avoir besoin.

La shinigami ne semblait plus aussi ébranlée qu'au début. Elles discutaient souvent pendant leur leçon et Erisia considérait désormais Momo comme une amie. Celle-ci lui avait raconté le traumatisme dont elle avait souffert et Erisia essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de lui changer les idées. Rester fixée sur le passé ne ferait que la freiner. En l'encourageant et en lui offrant son amitié, Erisia espérait pouvoir faire effet de soutien afin que la jeune femme reparte de l'avant.

Le cadeau d'Hanataro lui avait d'abord posé une colle. Elle supposa finalement qu'un paysage assez général avec des montagnes se dressant dans le fond et d'autres symboles de force seraient appréciés pour leur beauté naturelle si ce n'est pour leur symbolique. Elle avait l'impression que beaucoup de choses passaient par-dessus la tête d'Hanataro et elle se demandait si ce n'était pas à cause du nombre de personnes qui le sous-estimaient et lui jouaient des tours ou l'embêtaient. S'il recevait des influences plus positives dans sa vie, elle était sûre qu'il dépasserait cette habitude de bredouiller et trébucher partout. Il avait juste besoin de prendre confiance en lui. Mais avec tous ceux qui le rabaissaient continuellement, ce n'était certainement pas chose facile.

Il demeurait cependant un guérisseur très doué et sa détermination à aider ses amis était attendrissante. S'il pouvait croire en lui à moitié autant qu'il était déterminé à aider, il irait loin. Elle en était sûre. Ce cadeau évoquant des symboles de force et d'endurance était sa façon à elle de le remercier et de lui montrer qu'il était plus que ce qu'il pensait. Qu'il le comprenne immédiatement ou non restait à voir.

Pour Renji qui avait un naturel tout feu tout flamme, elle avait imaginé des images ressemblant à ses tatous tribaux. Lignes fermes et formes audacieuses. On ne pouvait pas nier qu'il s'agissait d'une image étrange mais la nature tribale plairait sûrement au lieutenant qui l'avait adopté comme petite sœur. Elle tracerait les lignes avec l'encre noire traditionnelle et avait l'intention de les souligner avec de très légères lignes rouges qui leur donneraient une impression de brillance. C'était inhabituel, tout comme Renji, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soi.

Pour Unohana, une scène avec de nombreuses fleurs, peut-être autour d'un lac tranquille ou d'un étang. Elle présidait une classe d'Ikebana chaque mois, les fleurs seraient donc le point de focus. Les gens voyaient en elle la guérisseuse mais elle était bien plus que ça. Erisia décida que la grande variété de fleurs lui plairait avec toutefois un cadre serein qui renverrait à sa personnalité de médecin. Chacun avait besoin d'un tant soit peu de calme, y compris les guérisseurs étant donné que les choses pouvaient facilement devenir l'antithèse du calme au sein de la 4ème division.

Yumi aurait droit à un magnifique paon dans des teintes bleutées avec d'invisibles touches de violet qui seraient plus des ombres que des couleurs. Elle ne savait pas encore quel arrière-plan peindre. C'était un membre de la 11ème, une division vouée au combat. Cependant avec sa personnalité très vive et la façon dont il se parait de plumes et admirait la beauté, le paon lui correspondait bien. Elle pourrait s'occuper de l'arrière plan plus tard mais le paon demanderait beaucoup de soin. Elle voulait que le moindre détail soit superbe.

Quant à Hitsugaya, il s'agissait d'une scène qu'elle avait vue en rêve. Un lac de montagne pris par la glace avec de la neige et du givre en abondance. Les montagnes dans le fond avaient une forme intéressante qui ne se remarquait pas immédiatement. Toutefois, en regardant leur reflet sur la surface gelée du lac, leur vrai visage était révélé. Dans ce reflet, un dragon de glace était allongé, suivant la forme des montagnes et protégeant cette scène immobile au plus fort de l'hiver.

Yoruichi lui posait encore problème. Cette femme avait une affinité pour les chats, portait le titre de déesse de la vitesse et était dotée d'une personnalité mystérieuse et cachottière. Elle avait vu la petite forme féline que Yoruichi pouvait adopter mais il y avait quelque chose d'imposant derrière. Peut-être du à son ascendance noble. Que faire ? Le fond de l'image serait constitué d'ombres avec quelques-unes d'entre elles un peu plus sombres qui pourraient dessiner l'architecture de la Soul Society ainsi que celle de la boutique d'Urahara. Oui, c'était assez unique et conviendrait. Elle n'utiliserait que très peu de couleurs, il n'y aurait que les ombres et l'impossible coloration dorée de ses yeux. Avec peut-être un peu de violet également mais à peine visible.

Quel serait le sujet ? La petite forme de chat ? Avec derrière celle plus régale d'une panthère ? Elle esquissa un croquis dans son carnet pour voir ce que cela donnait. Une fois tracé, elle interrogea Kumori. Elle sentit soudain l'esprit de son zanpakuto comme s'il était juste derrière elle.

« Je pense que cela conviendra, tu as très bien capturé sa forme de chat. »

Satisfaite de cette réponse, elle débuta l'esquisse sur la toile. Malgré le travail que cela représentait, elle réussit à terminer toutes les esquisses avant l'heure du dîner. Les jours prochains seraient employés à peindre les toiles et à essayer de recréer les détails que son esprit avait imaginé. Une fois achevés et secs, elle les offrirait à leurs destinataires. Il serait très intéressant d'observer la myriade de réactions.


	16. Chapter 16, Pause déjeuner

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Et non, je ne vous ai pas oublié. Ma relectrice a mis un peu de temps pour corriger le chapitre mais ça y est!**

**(Ça aide que je sois juste à côté d'elle à l'aiguillonner jusqu'à ce qu'elle le fasse! ^^)**

**Mais merci Makae de me relire depuis le début!**

**J'espère que ça vous aidera à ne pas trop déprimer malgré la rentrée qui approche pour la plupart, que ce soit le boulot, les études ou l'école. **

**Profitez bien de ces jours qui restent et j'essaie de poster le chapitre 17 rapidement, promis! **

**Ah, et j'ai oublié de le faire dans le chapitre précédent mais merci beaucoup Saraelys pour ton commentaire! Comme tu n'as pas de compte, je ne peux pas te remercier par message privé alors je le fais ici! **

**Bonne lecture**

**et les disclaimers habituels: Je ne suis pas Tite Kubo (le manga aurait connu quelques remaniements autrement!)**

**Je ne suis pas non plus CeredwenFlame mais une humble traductrice de sa fanfic. **

**Et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire! **

* * *

Chapitre 16 – Pause déjeuner

Bien qu'elle désire achever ses présents le plus rapidement possible, Erisia essayait tout de même de consacrer une partie de son temps à autre chose qu'à son art. Elle avait pris l'habitude de faire une pause à l'heure du déjeuner pour apporter leur repas à Byakuya et Renji. Elle ne le préparait pas elle-même mais en demandant de l'aide à Yuriko, celle-ci s'était arrangée pour lui fournir des paniers repas.

Les garçons avaient l'air d'apprécier en tout cas. Elle savait ce qui se passait lorsque leur montagne de paperasse atteignait le plafond. Ils en oubliaient de manger si quelqu'un ne le leur rappelait pas. C'était une preuve de leur dévouement pour leur travail cependant. Cela lui rappelait qu'elle partirait bientôt à l'Académie.

Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait en y pensant. Elle avait hâte d'y être et d'apprendre tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour protéger les autres. Toutefois, elle avait apprécié ses livraisons dans le Seireitei et ses interactions avec toutes les personnes qu'elle avait eu la chance de rencontrer. Déjeuner dans les bureaux de la sixième division aussi… Tous ces gens qui étaient devenus ses amis allaient lui manquer. Qui aurait pu deviner qu'elle formerait autant de liens ici alors qu'elle en avait eu si peu dans le monde réel ?

Elle finit de remplir le panier qu'elle avait l'habitude d'utiliser pour les repas et s'assura que son petit carnet de croquis était bien dans sa poche avant de se diriger vers la sixième. Elle était vêtue d'un shihakusho qu'elle réussissait enfin à enfiler convenablement sans l'aide de Yuriko. Elle aurait pu utiliser le shunpo maintenant qu'elle y était habituée. Elle n'était pas encore aussi rapide qu'elle le souhaitait mais elle avait amélioré son endurance, ce qui était le plus important. Elle décida plutôt de marcher comme il faisait beau. De plus, elle ne voulait pas abîmer la nourriture.

Elle salua les personnes qu'elle croisait. Elle ne faisait pas officiellement partie d'une division mais elle était devenue une habituée du coin. Sa politesse et ses propositions d'aide en charmaient plus d'un. Bien sûr, certains d'entre eux pouvaient se montrer aimable simplement à cause de ses relations mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas ne pouvait pas la blesser pour le moment. Elle s'arrêta dans la cour de la sixième pour observer la division qui s'entraînait. Elle aimait bien les regarder. Et maintenant qu'elle apprenait elle aussi les postures, elle pouvait mieux apprécier ce qu'ils faisaient.

Elle continuait de s'entraîner seule pour ne pas oublier tout ce qu'elle avait acquis. Elle se décida finalement à se diriger vers le bureau, toquant poliment avant d'entrer lorsqu'elle y fut invitée. « Bon après-midi » lança-t-elle joyeusement. Renji sourit en la saluant et bien que Byakuya ne sourisse pas, elle l'avait côtoyé suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il était heureux de la voir, et pas seulement parce qu'elle apportait à manger. « Bon après- midi, Erisia-san » Répondit-il en levant les yeux de son papier.

« J'ai apporté le déjeuner. »

Le visage de Renji s'illumina à la promesse de nourriture. Byakuya jeta un regard au formulaire devant lui avant de le signer et de mettre le reste de côté.

« La matinée est passée en un éclair, nous avions beaucoup à faire. Qu'avons-nous pour le déjeuner? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas regardé, j'ai juste pris le panier que Yuriko a préparé. » Répondit Erisia en riant. A l'intérieur se trouvaient des onigiri et quelques autres mets faciles à manger et à transporter tout en étant copieux. Elle déposa le tout sur la table annexe où se trouvait généralement le service à thé. Ils furent bientôt tous assis avec leurs assiettes remplies.

« Zut, ça va me manquer quand tu partiras à l'Académie, Eri-chan. » S'exclama Renji en riant.

« C'est vraiment tout ce qui va te manquer Renji ? Seulement le déjeuner ? Demanda-t-elle en le taquinant. Elle s'était habituée à sa personnalité et était peu à peu sortie de sa carapace. Du moins, avec les personnes avec lesquelles elle s'était liée d'amitié. Elle demeurait encore Eri, le pot de fleur timide lorsqu'elle rencontrait des inconnus. Cependant, un progrès était un progrès, même incomplet.

« Bien sûr que non, c'est bien plus agréable de te regarder toi plutôt que le capitaine pendant toute la journée. » Répliqua-t-il en riant.

Erisia ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour. « Tu es affreux Renji, et devant le capitaine Kuchiki en plus. Tu seras chanceux si tu t'en tire sans voir ton tas de dossiers doubler. » Se moqua-t-telle.

Renji écarquilla les yeux. « Ne plaisante même pas là-dessus, Eri-chan, ce n'est pas drôle. » S'exclama-t-il avec un frisson. « Et puis, il sait que je plaisante. Il a un sens de l'humour même s'il faut l'observer de très près pour le remarquer. »

« Oh, je sais. Tu travailles avec lui mais je vis chez lui depuis quelque temps déjà. » Répondit Erisia.

« Est-ce-qu'il est différent derrière les portes du manoir Kuchiki ou est-ce-qu'il est toujours monsieur stoïque ? » Demanda Renji en ignorant soigneusement les regards noirs que Byakuya lui lançait.

Erisia regarda Renji en réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de répondre. « Je pense que ce qui se passe derrière les murs de la propriété Kuchiki concerne seulement ceux qui y vivent. »

Renji en tomba des nues, non seulement parce qu'elle refusait de répondre mais en plus vu la manière dont elle avait exprimé son refus. Byakuya en riait intérieurement et à tel point que les commissures de ses lèvres se relevèrent légèrement. « Je crois qu'on a été de très mauvaise influence sur toi Eri. » Répondit finalement Renji avec une fausse moue avant de rire et de retourner à son repas.

« Vous l'avez bien cherché, Lieutenant. » Lui rappela Byakuya. C'était une petite démonstration de ce sens de l'humour dont Renji avait parlé. Il était toutefois assez soulagé qu'Erisia ait gardé pour elle la façon dont il se comportait dans l'intimité de sa propre maison. Il aurait confié sans hésiter sa vie à son lieutenant, … mais il avait une certaine image à maintenir.

Ce n'était pas qu'il changeait complètement de visage chez lui. Il demeurait toujours Byakuya Kuchiki. Cependant la chape de chef de clan et le haori du capitaine étaient laissés de côté. Il restait toujours aussi stoïque, il y était bien trop habitué et ne redeviendrait jamais la tête chaude du passé, mais il devenait plus détendu ce qui permettait de mieux voir la personne derrière la myriade de titres.

Le déjeuner se déroula avec quelques autres échanges de plaisanteries entre Eri et Renji et une fois terminé, Erisia remballa tous les plats dans le panier pour débarrasser la table. « Tu pars déjà, Eri-chan ? » Demanda Renji.

« Que je parte ou que je reste, tu devras quand même retourner à tes dossiers, Renji. » Répondit Eri en riant.

« Ehhh, me rappelle pas ça. » Gémit-il en roulant les yeux. « Mais, sérieux, tu pars déjà ou tu nettoies juste ? »

«Nettoyage pour l'instant, mais je devrais partir tôt ou tard car j'ai du travail. »

« Je croyais que tu devais arrêter les entraînements. » Remarqua Renji.

« J'en profite pour faire ce dont j'ai envie et je voulais préparer quelques cadeaux de remerciement pour les personnes qui ont gentiment accepté de m'entraîner. »

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » Demanda Renji.

« Tu verras bien… »

« Oh, alleeez, Eri-chan ! »

« Désolée Renji, la patience est une vertu. Tu ne soutireras rien d'autre de moi. »

« Elle a vraiment passé trop de temps avec vous. » grogna Renji en jetant un regard faussement noir à son Capitaine.

« Vous dites cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise chose. » Commenta Byakuya sans lever les yeux de ses documents.

« Même si tu vas me manquer à ne plus te voir tous les jours, Eri-chan, vaut peut-être mieux que t'ailles à l'Académie. On a déjà un Capitaine stoïque, pas besoin que tu te transformes en la version numéro deux. »

Erisia se contenta de rire. Elle avait déjà remarqué les interactions entre les deux hommes par le passé. C'était assez unique. Ils plaisantaient entre eux deux mais c'était à un niveau plus subtil que ce qu'on pourrait normalement voir à l'extérieur. Ils n'étaient pas des amis mais ils s'entendaient suffisamment pour travailler efficacement et amicalement ensemble. La situation semblait s'être améliorée récemment et Eri se demanda à quoi cela pouvait être du. « Vous devriez faire attention tous les deux, une autre personne que moi pourrait croire que vous vous appréciez. » Plaisanta-t-elle. Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de ses deux voisins … et provoqua une nouvelle série de rire.

« Oh ! C'est assez de ta part. » S'exclama Renji en se levant et l'attrapant. Il avait découvert qu'elle était chatouilleuse durant un de leurs entraînements à l'épée. Il était en train de lui montrer des mouvements et l'avait chatouillée sans faire exprès. Cette fois-ci par contre, c'était bel et bien voulu. Il eut droit en retour à un glapissement et à une chenille se tortillant dans tous les sens pour se libérer.

Elle réussit à se dégager et se cacha derrière Byakuya. Celui-ci était amplement amusé par leurs bouffonneries même s'il n'en montrait rien. « Je vous suggère de retourner à vos dossiers, Lieutenant, avant que vous vous retrouviez coincé dans une situation de laquelle vous ne pourrez pas sortir. » Avertit-il.

Renji ne fut pas découragé. Mais il fut surpris lorsqu'il se retrouva avec les mains liées derrière le dos. Il regarda Byakuya en levant les sourcils. Son capitaine préférait utiliser Rikujoro mais il n'avait entendu personne lancer Sai. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

« Le capitaine t'avait prévenu Renji. » Le taquina Erisia. Renji haussa un sourcil.

« Tu n'as même pas prononcé le mot à voix haute, Eri. Quels autres atouts gardes-tu cachés ? »

Elle esquissa un sourire digne d'une Geisha. « Je me suis entraînée à jeter quelques sorts de bas niveau silencieusement. J'y ai mis beaucoup de temps et je n'essaierai jamais avec quelque chose de plus sérieux ou pas tout de suite. En tout cas, pas avant d'être diplômée de l'Académie. Mais j'en ai parlé à Momo et elle m'a révélé que c'était possible avec beaucoup de concentration et de volonté. Cependant, cela demande énormément de contrôle et plus le niveau du sort est élevé, plus c'est difficile. » Expliqua Erisia. « Je me suis dit que puisque le kido de guérison ne demandait aucune incantations, il était possible d'appliquer cela aux autres écoles de kido. »

« Dis donc, entre Momo et toi, on va avoir pas mal d'ennuis. » Renji se mit à rire. « D'accord, d'accord, j'abandonne, Eri. De toute façon, faut que je retourne à ma paperasse. Tu peux me laisser partir maintenant. »

Elle sourit et relâcha le kido. Renji fit ce qu'il avait promis et retourna à son bureau. Elle avait anticipé sa réaction d'avant, c'était Renji dont on parlait après tout. « Je devrais retourner au manoir et continuer de travailler sur mes cadeaux. Passez un bon après-midi Capitaine. » Annonça-t-elle en saluant chacun avant de se glisser hors de la pièce.


End file.
